jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Qwertypl2001/Immortals
Zauważyłem, że w swoich opowiadaniach mam same "crapy". Cóż...przemyślałem sobie parę spraw. Do jakiegoś niezwykłego wniosku nie doszedłem, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że lubię gofry. Ale nie o tym. Postanowiłem coś zmienić. I, z stosu łajna zrobic w końcu porządne opowiadanie. Będzie trudno, ale nie takie rzeczy już robiłem. W opowiadaniu pod tytułem "Immortals", czyli nieśmiertelni powróce do korzeni i będzie to w prawilnych czasach wikinguf. Nie będzie tu żadnych zawieszeń opowiadania ani błędów (no dobra, postaram się, by nie było). Będę się opierał na JWS, jak na opowiadanie w prawilnych czasach wikinguf przystało :D Innymi słowy, będzie inaczej niż w moich wcześniejszych opowiadaniach. Może już nie raz tak obiecywałem, jednak teraz słowa dotrzymam. Także do zobaczyska. ' 'Wprowadzenie Na środku mroźnego, jak oddech lodowego golema, oceanu znajdowała się pewna wyspa. Znajdowała się w archipelagu, złorzonym z przeróżnych mniejszych, bądź większych wysp.Na pozór nie wyróżniała się ona niczym specjalnym. Rosły na niej bujne lasy, w których mieszkały najróżniejsze zwierzęta. Posiadała ona pewne polany, na których rosła dość wysoka trawa oraz pachnące kwiaty. Ludzie, zamieszkujący tę wyspę ubrani byli w ciepłe futra, oraz skórzane zbroje, z elementami metalowymi. Był to waleczny lud, który nie bał się żadnego wyzwania, a panujace tam mrozy, w niczym im nie przeszkadzały. Było to plemię Wandali. Byli oni wikingami. Przewodził im niejaki Stoik Ważki. Był to rosły mężczyzna o bujnej, rudej, brodzie i zimnym jak stal spojrzeniu. Nie był on typem człowieka, z którym się dyskutuje. Mimo względnego strachu, który mógł wzbudzać, był on spokojnym człowiekiem. Jego przyjacielem był Pyskacz. Nie miał on jednej ręki i nogi. Miał on długie blond wąsy, którymi często się bawił oraz blond włosy. Był on miejscowym kowalem. Miał on także dość niezwykłe poczucie chumoru. Wypa ta, o nazwie Berk, borykała się z pewnym problemem. Otóż prawie co noc, napadały na nią smoki, przez co wikingowie nie pałają miłością do tych ziejących ogniem gadów. Mimo poważnych zniszczeń, powodowanych przez ataku, tych gadów, wyspa Berk znacznie się wzbogacała na handlu skórami, tychże stworzeń. Jenak wkrótce wszystko mogło diametralnie się zmienić. Rozdział I: Codzienność... Na wyspie Berk mieszkał pewien chłopak. Miał on kasztanowe włosy, z przebłyskami rudego. Budowa jego ciała w niczym nie przypominała budowy innego wikinga w jego wieku, czyli piętnastu lat, przez co był pośmiewiskiem całej wioski. Był on synem wodza, Stoika. Jego ojciec nie był zadowolony ze swojego syna, czego nie ukrywał. Wręcz go nie unikał i nie zabierał go nigdzie z sobą. Nie poprawiało to samopoczucia chłopaka, który uwarzał, że dla wszystkich jest tylko zbędnym balastem. Jedyna osobą, z którą mógł normalnie porozmawiać Pyskacz. Chłopak miał także pewną tajemnicę. Otóż pewnego razu, gdy wioske atakowały smoki, on zestrzelił smoka. Nocną furię. Następnego dnia wyruszył tam, gdzie smok spadł. Zastał go tam związanego (nie będę szczegółowo opisywał, bo każdy chyba oglądał HTTYD). Później go wytresował. Jednak przez zestrzelenie, smok ten, o jakże wdzięcznym imieniu, Szczerbatek, stracił lotkę, bez której nie mógł latać. Wtedy Czkawa dorobił mu protezę i bez niego, smok nie moze nigdzie odlcecieć. Przez całe dnie, gad przesiaduje w kruczym, urwisku, którego położenie zna tylko Czkawka, bo nikt w tamte rejony się nie zapuszczał.' ' Wieczorem, wioskę znów nawiedziły smoki, które jak zwykle zrabowały zwierzęta hodowlane. Oczywiście wikingowie nie zamierzali oddać zwierząt bez walki. Tak więc znów nawiązała się kolejna bitwa. Jak zwykle zresztą, smoką udało się uciec. Czkawka, jak zwykle, siedział w kuźni Pyskacza i pomagał mu w naprawie broni, po ataku smoków. Było to dla chłopaka niemalże codziennością, gdyż gady te atakowały wioskę praktycznie co wieczór. Tym razem, Czkawka szybko uwinął się z naprawą mieczy i toporów, pożegnał się z Pyskaczem i ruszył przed siebie. Jego celem było krucze urwisko, gdzie znajdował się Szczerbatek. Po drodze mijał różnych wikingów, którzy nawet na niego nie spojrzeli, lecz także natknął się na Sączysmarka i jego przyjaciół, którzy skutecznie uprzykrzali mu życie. -Kogo my tu mamy.-Zaczepił Czkawkę, Sączysmark. Był to niski chłopak. Miał on czarne, jak smoła włosy oraz był dość umięśniony, czym oczywiście lubił się przechwalać. Nie wszyscy to wiedzieli, lecz był to także kuzyn Czkawki. -Odwal się, Sączysmark.-Odparł znurzony Czkawka. -Widzę, że od ostatniego spotkania wyostrzył ci się język.-Rzekła pewna blondynka. Była to Astrid. Może na taką nie wyglądała, ale była ona niezwykle silna, jak na swoją budowę cieła i to, że była dziewczyną, przez co była szanowana wśród wikingów, mimo swojego młodego wieku. -No widzisz. -Trochę za pyskaty się zrobiłeś.-Zauważył Śledzik. Blondyn, który uznawany był za chodzącą encyklopedię. Nie był on jakoś nadzwyczajnie odważny, raczej strachliwy. Był to raczej otyły chłopak, lecz potrafił być przyjacielski w stosunku do innych. Tylko nie do Czkawki. -Tak uważasz? Chyba tego nie zauważyłem. -A może by tak zrzucić go z klifu?-Zaproponowali Mieczyk i Szpadka. Byli bliźniakami, którzy nie grzeszyli rozumem. Mimo to, czasem udało im się wpaść na jakiś genialny plan. Mieli oni długie, blond włosy i byli dość chudej postury. Sączysmark wysługiwał się nimi, gdy chciał pobić Czkawkę. -Wy po drodze nie zgubiliście resztek mózgu?-Zapytał retorycznie Czkawka, za co dostał z kopa w brzuch od Sączysmarka, po czym wraz z swoją bandą odeszli. Czkawka skierował się do swojego smoka. Na miejscu czekał na niego Szczerbatek, który od razu rzucił się na bruneta. Chłopak odepchnął od siebie łeb gada i wstał, po czym wsiadł na siodło smoka i wzbił się w powietrze. 'Rozdział II: Tajemnica?' Czkawka właśnie wstał z łóżka, zmęczony wczorajszym lotem. Chłopak szybko ubrał się i wyszedł do kuźni Pyskacza. Tam, Czkawka zaczął swoją pracę. Na początku wziął się za naprawę kawałków zbroi wikingów, potem tarcz, a na samym końcy mieczy. Następnie chłopak usiadł do swoich projektów lepszej lotki dla Szczerbatka. Jednak zastanawiała go jedna rzecz. Dlaczego miejscowa szamanka, Gothi, straciła głos? Dla Czkawki była to tajemnica nie do rozwiązania, dlatego postanowił się zpytac o to Pyskacza, który ostrzył topór. -Pyskacz?-Zaczął Czkawka. -Tak?-Zapytał wiking. -Może zadam głupie pytanie, ale dlaczego Gothi straciła głos? O ile wcześniej mogła mówić.-Rzekł brunet. Swoim pytaniem zbił z tropu przyjaciela jego ojca. -Bo widzisz, Czkawka, to dłuższa historia. Kiedy ty się jeszcze nie urodziłeś, a twoja matka jeszcze nie została porwana przez smoki, Gothi miała jeszcze głos. Jednak pewnego dnia powiedziałą następujące słowa: "Podczas przesilenia letniego urodzi się chłopak z dwóch różnych światów. Jego rodzicami będą wiking i smoczy jeździec, zaś on sam zjednoczy dwa światy, a zemsta będzie napędzała jego żyły. Podczas piętnastej wiosny, chłopak ten wyruszy wraz z swoim smokiem, na poszukiwania pierwszego smoczego jeźdzca, który pokaże mu wszystkie swoje tajemnice, a on sam wróci do domu swego, pięć lat później, by tam zaprowadzić pokój." Po tych słowach, Gothi straciła głos. -Niezła historia. Wieczorem, Czkawka jak zwykle poszedł do swojego smoka, by zanieść mu coś do jedzenia. Chłopak nie mógł wynościć zbyt wielu koszy ryb, gdyż w ten sposób wzbudziłby podejrzenia. Na miejscu, bruneta przywitała nocna furia. Smok skakał ze szczęścia, na widok kosza pełnego ryb. Czkawka wrócił do domu około północy, co wzbudziło pewne podejrzenie jego ojca, który czekał na niego przy stole. Stoik chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie jego syn zniknął, bo mimo, że próbował udawać, iż nie zależy mu na Czkawce, to tak naprawdę martwił się o niego. -Gdzie ty byłeś?-Spytał wódz, gdy tylko Czkawka wszedł do domu. -Nagle zacząłeś się mną interesować? Dziwne.-Odparł Czkawka, kierując się na schody. -Wróć tu.-Rozkazał Stoik.-Musimy porozmawiać.-Dodał. -Tak? -Czemu wracasz do domu tak późno? -Nie interesuj się tym.-Rzekł Czkawka i poszedł do swojego pokoju. 'Rozdział III: Kilka miesięcy później.' Na wyspie właśnie nastała wiosna. Życie na Berk cały czas toczyło się tym samym, monotonnym życiem. Każdy wstawał co rano odbudowywać wioskę, po kolejnym ataku smoków. Wydawać by się mogło, że mieszkańcy wyspy są już do tego przyzwyczajeni. Nic bardziej mylnego. Wikingowie byli już zmęczeni ciągłymi naprawami domów, które poprzedniego wieczoru zostały znieszczone przez smoki. Jednak niektórzy wikingowie żyli dzisiaj tylko wiadomością, że rozpoczyna się smocze szkolenie, czyli przygotowanie do walk ze smokami, młode pokolenie Wandali. Czkawka w tym czasie korzystał z wolnego, ponieważ jego ojciec wypłynął w poszukiwaniu kryjówki smoków. Miał tym samym czas, by spedzić więcej czasu ze swoim smokiem, którego ostatnim czasem trochę zaniedbał. Czkawka właśnie siedział w kuźni Pyskacza, gdy usłyszał rozmowę. -Podobno jeden z patroli odnalazł rannego smoka, ale ten ich zaatakował i zdołał uciec tylko jeden wojownik. Co mamy robić?-Zapytał jakis mężczyzna. -Szykujmy naszych ludzi. Tylko gdzie on się znajduje?-Zapytał Pyskacz. Czkawce stanęło serce, gdyż domyślał się, że chodzi im o Szczerbatka. -W jednej z kotlin w lesie. Syn wodza nazywa to miejsce kruczym urwiskiem.-Odparł mężczyzna, po czym wraz z Pyskaczem wyszli z kuźni. Czkawka, czym prędzej zgarnął wszystkie swoje plany ulepszeń ogona dla Szczerbatka i także wybiegł z kuźni. Niestety widziała go Astrid i pobiegła za nim. Parę minut później, Czkawka był już w kryjówce swojego smoka, nie wiedząc o tym, że przyprowadził tam Astrid. -Czkawka?!-Krzyknęła Astrid. Czkawka szybko odwrócił się i zobaczył zdziwioną twarz dziewczyny. -Astrid?! Co ty tu robisz?-Zapytał chłopak.-Nieważne. Nie mam teraz czasu.-Rzekł chłopak, po czym zawołał swojego smoka i zaczął zakładać mu siodło. Astrid stała zdziwiona, lecz szybko się opanowała. -Więc to tak?! Zdradziłeś swój klan dla jakiegoś smoka?! -Owszem, jeśli tak na to spojrzysz. Zdradziłem swój klan dla smoka. -Jak mogłeś?!-Krzyknęła dziewczyna, po czym rzuciła się z toporem na Czkawkę. Chłopak unikał ciosów dziewczyny, aż nie usłyszał zbliżających się wikingów. Chłopak szybko podciął nogi Astrid, wsiadł na smoka i...odleciał. Jednak nie daleko, bo wciąż musiał wziąć swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem polecieli w góry, gdzie nikt się nie zapuszczał, a wieczorem polecieli do jego domu, gdzie brunet wziął wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Następnie wraz z swoim smokiem wzbili się w powietrze i ruszyli przed siebie. Rozdział IV: Początek poszukiwań Czkawka leciał ze Szczerbatkiem przed siebie, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co mają zrobić. Chłopak nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Wiedział, że gdy zobaczyła go Astrid, musiał uciec z wyspy, gdyż za zdradę plemienia czekała go bardzo surowa kara, a Szczerbatek zostałby zabity, więc nie mógł ryzykować. Jednocześnie, Czkawka od teraz był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Parę godzin później zbliżał się wieczór, a Szczerbatek leciał już prawie cały dzień. Czkawka nie chciał przemęćzać smoka, lecz nie mogli się nigdzie zatrzymać. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys jakiejś wyspy. Brunet kazał przyspieszyc smokowi i już po pół godzinie stali na tejże wyspie. Było w niej coś nienaturalnego, aczkolwiek Czawka był zbyt zmęczony, by myśleć i poszedł spać. Następnego dnia obudził się w jakimś budynku, a obok niego leżał Szczerbatek. Chłopak był bardzo zdziwiony, gdyż pamiętał, że zasypiał przy brzegu wyspy. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł pewien mężczyzna. Był to wysoki wiking, który miał długą czarną brodę i odziany był w wilczą skórę. -Zgodnie z zasadami panującymi na tej wyspie, obcy nie ma prawa lądować na tej ziemi. Co zatem tu robisz?-Spytał mężczyzna, nawet się nie przedstawiając. -Byłem zmęczony długim lotem, więc postanowiłem, że ja i mój smok wylądujemy tutaj. Nie będę wam sprawiał kłopotów i zaraz stąd odlecimy.-Tłumaczył się Czkawka. -Niestety zgodnie z zasadami naszej wyspy, możesz ją opuścić dopiero wtedy, gdy nasz przywódca się zgodzi. -To prowadź mnie do niego.-Rozkazał Czkawka. Chwilę potem on i mężczyzna skierowali się w stronę siedziby przywódcy wyspy. Wioska, w której mieszkali ci ludzie, była dla Czkawki dziwnie przytłaczająca. Jakby panaowała tu dziwna, naprzyrodzona siła. Chłopak szybko odgonił od siebie tę myśl i skierował się dalej. Niedługo potem, brunet został doprowadzony do wodza. Był to rosły mężczyzna, odziany w wilczą skórę. Miał on krótkie, czarne włosy i nie posiadał zarostu. -Kogo mi tu przyprowadzasz?-Zapytał wódz do mężczyzny, który przyprowadził Czkawkę. -Nasz patrol złapał go, wraz z jego smokiem. Chłopak chciał się z tobą widzieć, żeby się wytłumaczyć i móc stąd odlecieć.-Rzekł dziwny człowiek i skierował się do wyjścia. Czkawka wciąż miał dziwne przeczucie, że to, co dzieje się na tej wyspie, nie jest normalne. Chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. -Więc chcesz się wytłumaczyć, za naruszenie naszych praw?-Spytał wiking. -Owszem.-Rzekł Czkawka.-Otóż byłem zmęczony całodniowym lotem, więc ja, wraz z moim smokiem postanowiłem, że przenocujemy na tej wyspie. Następnego dnia z samego rana miałem zamiar opuścić tą wyspę.-Usprawiedliwiał się brunet. -Dobrze, ale opuścisz ją dopiero jutro, a teraz wracaj do celi. Czkawka siedział w pomieszczeniu, oparty o Szczerbatka. Chłopak cały czas myślał o tym, że dzieje się tu coś niepokojącego. Nagle jego uwagę przyciągnęła nieco pożułkła karteczka, pozostawiona w samum rogu celi. Chłopak postanowił sięgnąć po nią i ją przeczytać. Minęło dwanaście dni, odkąd porwały mnie smoki. Chmuroskok, smok, który mnie porwał, wylądował wraz ze mną na tej wyspie, ale jest tu coś niepokojącego. Jakby jakaś dziwna siła tu oddziaływała. Poszłam spać, a gdy się obudziłam, nagle znalazłam się w jakiejś celi, chociaż wcześniej nie było widać tu żadnej wioski. Dało mi to trochę do myślenia. Muszę się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. '' Czkawka domyślał się, że osoba, która pisała tą kartkę, to jego matka. Chłopak także zamierzał pójść w jej ślady i wydostać się z tej wyspy jak najszybciej. Wsiadł w tym celu na smoka, a ten pociskiem plazmy zniszczył pilnujące ich kraty. Szybko wybiegli na zewnątrz. Na dworze panowała noc, a oczom Czkawki i Szczerbatka ukazały się zgliszcza. Wioska wyglądała na opustoszałą od co najmniej dekady, co przeraziło chłopaka, gdyż jeszcze pół godziny temu wioska tętniła życiem. Wszędzie dookoła wisiały szkielety ludzi, którzy niegdyś tu żyli. Był to przerażający widok. Czkawka rozejrzał się i w budynku, w którym niegdyś być może znajdowała się kuźnia, znajdował się dziwny strój, doskonale zachowany. Chłopak podszedł do tego stroju, a jego oczom ukazał się skórzany pancerz, który idealnie pasowałby do lotów ze Szczerbatkiem. Obok stroju leżała tablica z podpisem: "Dla smoczego jeźdzca, od wdzięcznych mieszkańców wioski za ocalenie." Czkawka postanowił wziąć ten pancerz. Szybko go na siebie założył. Miał on mnóstwo poukrywanych broni. Po ukryte ostrza, aż do poukrywanych sztyletów. Rozdział V: Poszukiwania Czkawka leciał na Szczerbatku ponad chmurami. Chłopak rozkoszował się chłodnym powietrzem, owiewającym jego twarz. Jednocześnie jego głowę trapiła jedna myśl. Czy to możliwe by jego matka żyła, a jeśli tak, to gdzie jest? To pytanie strasznie go dręczyło. Czkawka postanowił, że odwiedzi każdy zakątek świata, dopóki nie odnajdzie tego, czego szkuał, a szukał swojej zaginionej matki. Czuł, że tylko na będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie jego pytania. Wieczorem, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wylądowali na bezludnej wyspie. Brunet miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie spotka żadnych duchów, które nawiedzały poprzednią wyspę. Chłopak wciąż poznawał sekrety pancerza, który znalazł w opustoszałej kuźni. Odkrył w nim bardzo dużo skrytek, w których można by schować mały notes. Chwilę po zdjęciu siodła ze Szczerbatka, Czkawka podszedł do torby przytwierdzonej do siodła i wyjął z niej jedzenie. Poszedł do kilku drzew, rosnących nieopodal i zerwał z nich kilkanaście gałązek. Następnie wrócił do miejsca spoczynku i rozkazał Smokowi rozpalić ognisko. -Jak myślisz, mordko, uda nam się odnaleźć moją mamę?-Spytał chłopak, opierając się plecami o smoka. Ten odparł ziewnięciem, na pytanie bruneta i sięgnął po surową rybę, którą następnie pożarł. Tymczasem na Berk panowało straszne zamieszanie, związane z ucieczką Czkawki i jego zdradą. Nikt nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć te złe nowiny wodzowi, który właśnie przypłynął z wyprawy, która się nie powiodła. Tegoż wyzwania podjął się Pyskacz, który widział, jak Czkawka odlatuje na smoku. -Stoik, jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać.-Zaczął kowal. -Słucham.-Rzekł nieświadomy niczego wódz. -Otóż Czkawka, on...uciekł. Odleciał na smoku. Nocnej furii.-Rzekł szybko Pyskacz, na co Stoikowi zżedła mina. Nagle nogi mu się ugięły i serce zaczynało go kłuć. Jednak szybko wziął się w garść. -Jak to uciekł? Co się tu działo, Pyskacz?!-Krzyknął rudobrody wiking. -Wraz z Czkawką pracowaliśmy w kuźni, gdy przyszedł do mnie Gruby i powiadomił, że w kruczym urwisku, patrol odnalazł smoka. Wraz z kilkoma chłopakami udaliśmy sie w to miejsce, lecz Czkawka nas uprzedził. Gdy przybyliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyłem, jak Astrid kłóci się z Czkawką,a chwilę potem atakuje go. Szybko podciął jej nogi, wskoczył na swoją nocną furię i...tyle go widzieliśmy. Potem jeszcze musiał wrócić do domu, bo z jego pokoju zniknęły najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.-Opowiedział Pyskacz. W Stoiku, z minuty na minutę narstała złość. Lecz nie na Czkawkę, tylko na Pyskaczy, który to nie upilnował chłopaka i teraz może już nie żyć. Wiking czym prędzej skierował się do twierdzy, każąc kowalowi zwołać wszystkich wikingów. Zamierzał on odnaleźć Czkawkę, choćby miało mu to zająć lata. Nie zamierzał się poddać i stracić swojego syna, a zarazem dziedzica tronu Berk. Pół godziny później wszyscy znajdowali się w twierdzy i z niecierpliwością czekali na przemówienie wodza. -Słuchajcie!-Rozpoczął Stoik.-Jak pewnie wiecie, pod moją nieobecność uciekł Czkawka.-Rzekł przywódca wikingów. -To chyba dobrze, mamy jeden problem z głowy przynajmniej.-Odezwał się Sączyślin, ojciec Sączysmarka. -Nie. Może nie każdy to wiedział, ale dbałem o Czkawkę tak, jak mogłem. Był dla mnie wszystkim, choć tego nie okazywałem. Jednocześnie Berk straciło dziedzica tronu, więc musimy rozpocząć poszukiwania Czkawki. Mogą one trwać lata, ale ja nie zamierzam się poddać. Kto chce się do mnie przyłączyć, niech spakuje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i widzimy się w porcie.-Ogłosił Stoik, po czym wyszedł z twierdzy. Jego celem była Astrid, która stała razem z grupą Sączysmarka. -Astrid, możemy porozmawiać?-Zapytał wiking. -Oczywiście, wodzu.-Odparła dziewczyna, po czym udała się za Stoikiem. -Chodzi mi o Czkawkę.-Wyjaśnił mężczyzna.-Byłaś ostatnią osobą, z którą rozmawiał. Wiesz dzlaczego on uciekł? -Z chęcią to wodzowi wytłumaczę. Otóż zdradził on nasze plemię, kumplując się z tymi gadami, które zabiły mi rodziców. Próbowałam go ogłuszyć i jednocześnie zatrzymać, jednak od podciął mi nogi i uciekł na tym swoim przeklętym smoku. W sumie dobrze, bo przynajmniej ta wioska ma jeden problem z głowy.-Rzekła dziewczyna. -Posłuchaj mnie teraz uwarznie.-Powiedział ze spokojem Stoik.-Czkawka jest moim synem i bez względu na to, jaki jest, zamierzam go odszukać i sprowadzić spowrotem do domu. Wiem, że może nie zawsze dogadywał się z wami, ale bez względu na wszystko jest to nadal mój syn, więc proszę cię, byś więcej tak o nim nie mówiła. Jednak nie o to chciałem zapytać. Mówił ci może, gdzie zamierza uciec? -Nie, nie mówił.-Odparła Astrid. -Dobrze. Dziękuję ci. Stoik szedł właśnie do portu, gdzie czekała na niego dość duża grupa wikingów, gdy nagle do wodza podbiegł zdyszany Pyskacz, który najwyraźniej miał coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia swojemu przyjacielowi. -Stoik, poczekaj!-Krzyknął.-Właśnie sobie o czymś przypomniałem. -Oczym, Pyskacz?-Zapytał zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna. -Już mówię. Kilka miesięcy temu, Czkawka pytał się mnie dlaczego Gothi straciła głos. No to opowiedziałem mu ta historię z przepowiednią, że w czas przesilenia letniego urodzi się dziecko wikinga i smoczego jeźdzca. Być może, poniekąd dlatego też uciekł. Może myśli, że ta przepowiednia mówi o nim. Może chce odszukać tego całego smoczego jeźdzca. -Dzięki ci przyjacielu, to mi bardzo pomogło.-Rzekł Stoik, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. Chwilę potem mężczyzna skierował się na statek, który niedługo potem odpłynął. Rozdział VI: Beztroska Czkawka, wraz z Szczerbatkiem, latali wśród chmór, bez najmniejszego zmartwienia. Chłopakowi udało się zapomnieć o swoich ostatnich problemach. Jednak wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy. Tak samo było i w tym wypadku. Szybko nastał wieczór, więc Czkawka musiał szybko odnaleźć schronienie, gdyż zbliżała się burza. Brunet pospieszał swojego smoczego przyjaciela i wkrótce wylądowali na dość dużej wyspie. Niedługo potem w oddali słychac było pierwsze odgłosy nadchodzącej burzy. Na szczęście nieopodal była pewna jaskinia, a w niej coś dziwnego. Jaskinia była pusta, jednak jej wystrój sugerował, że kiedyś ktoś tu przebywał. Chłopak postanowił rozejrzeć się po jaskini. -Jak myślisz, mordko, co tu znajdziemy?-Spytał Czkawka swojego smoka. Szczerbatek nic nie odpowiedział, tylko szedł bliżej bruneta, jakby bał się, że coś za chwilę się wydarzy. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Czkawka szybko odnalazł jakieś pochodnie i dał je Szczerbatkowi, by ten je rozpalił. Chwilę później, mrok jaskini rozświetliło światło pochodni. Na kamiennym stole, chłopak wzrokiem odnalazł kartkę, taką samą, jak w nawiedzonej wiosce. Brunet szybko podszedł do miejsca, gdzie leżała lekko pognieciona kartka, wygładził ją i przeczytał. ''Minął już miesiąc, odkąd porwały mnie smoki. Już dawno nie widziałam żywej, ludzkiej twarzy. Bardzo tęsknię też za rodziną, którą bez mej woli opuściłam. Chciałabym cofnąć czas i znów stanąć na Berk. Jednak jest to nie możliwe. Zamiast tego, od miesięcy podróżuję na moim smoku. Nie do pomyślenia. Pewnie w wiosce już dawno wygnaliby mnie za takie coś. Jednak w trakcie tej bezustannej podróży, odkryłam, że przede mną byli już inni jeźdzcy smoków, którzy z niewiadomej przyczyny nagle odeszli. Zamierzam ruszyć ich tropem i stanąć w obronie tych przepięknych stworzeń. Czkawka włożył tą kartkę do jednej ze skrytek, w swoim pancerzu i usiadł przy kamiennym stole. W jego głowie kłębiło się cora więcej myśli. Brunet czuł, że musi jak najszybciej odnaleźć swoją matkę, która będzie musiała mu to wszystko wyjaśnić. Przynajmniej teraz miał on dowód na to, że jego matka żyje i chyba ma się dobrze. Następnego dnia, burze ustały i Czkawka mógł wyruszyć w dalszą podróż. Chłopak czuł, że jest już blisko rozwiązania zagadki, która tak bardzo go trapiła. Czuł, że już być moża za pare miesięcy usłyszu z ust własnej matki wyjaśnienia. Wiedział, że takowe mu się należą. Gdy tylko Czkawka i Szczerbatek zjedli śniadanie, jak najszybciej odlecieli z wyspy. Chłopaka znów ogarnęło to dziwne uczucie...beztroski. Nie martwił się o nic. Wiedział, że w końcu może żyć normalnym rytmem. Tymczasem na Berk, Stoik znów powrócił z nieudanej wyprawy poszukiwawczej. Wódz Berk tracił nadzieje, że jego syn żyje. W końcu nie należał on do najsilniejszych, młodych wikingów w wiosce, przez co był wyśmiewany. Stoik jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddać i zamierzaj szukać dalej, nawet, jeśli inni już zwątpią. Jednocześnie wierzył, że Czkawka w końcu wróci do domu i wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. No może nie do końca jak dawniej. W porcie już czekał Pyskacz. -Pamiętasz ta przepowiednię, Stoik?-Zapytał Pyskacz. -Owszem.-Odparł mężczyzna. -Więc jeśli ona mówi naprawdę o Czkawce, to on prędzej czy później wróci tu. Tylko jako kto? -Jednocześnie Czkawka może już nie żyć, Pyskacz. Chyba muszę się z tym pogodzić.-Rzekł smętnie Stoik, po czym poszedł do domu. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może mu aż tak bardzo brakować tego niesfornego piętnastolatka, który przysparzał tylu kłopotów. Rozdział VII: Czy to możliwe? Od ucieczki Czkawki z Berk minął już pełen rok. Chłopak miał już szesnaście lat i zbliżał się do odkrycia kryjóki jego matki. Wierzył, że pozostawiła mu ona wskazówki, jak do niej dotrzeć, więc pilnie się kierował opisami, zawartymi w porozrzucanych kartek jego matki. Na tę chwilę, chłopak nie wiedział tylko, gdzie szukać. Odwiedził praktycznie każdy zakamarek świata. Została mu już tylko mroźna północ, niedaleko miejsca jego narodzin. Chłopak starał się unikać tego miejsca jak ognia, co mu się udawało. Czkawka leciał ze Szczerbatkiem nisko, nad oceanem arktycznym, gdy natknął się na statek, który dryfował po tafli wody, zupełnie bez załogi. Zeskoczył więc z siodła smoka i wylądował na pokładzie tegoż statku, a chwilę ponim to samo zrobiła nocna furia. Wraz z smokiem, brunet zszedł pod pokład, gdzie znalazł prawdopodbnie ostatnią już kartkę. Mam nadzieję, że czyta to osoba, którą mam nadzieję niedługo spotkać. Pozostawiając te kartki w różnych miejscach, na całym świecie kierowałam się tylko przepowiednią Gothi. Wiem, że mówiąc o szmoczym jeźdzcu, chodziło jej o mnie. Drogi Czkawko. Wiem, że pewnie to czytasz i już wcześniej się pewnie domyślałeś, że to ja to pisałam. Nigdy nie chciałam, byś ingerował w to, co może narazić toje życie, lecz przepowiednia musi się spełnić. Szukaj wielkiej góry lodu z kolcami. Jest to schronienie, w którym znajduje się moja kryjówka. Wszytko wytłumaczę ci, gdy już staniemy twarzą w twarz. Czkawka schował tą kartkę do skrytki w pancerzy, wsiadł na smoka i ruszył w poszukiwaniu wielkiej góry lodu. Lot trwał już bardzo długo, a nigdzie dookoła nie widać było żadnej wyspy. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawiła się wielka góra lodu. Taka, jak w opisie matki Czkawki. Chłopak pogonił swojego smoczego druha i godzinę później byli na miejscu. Wyczerpani, przemoknięci, zmarznięci, ale byli w miejscu, którego Czkawka szukał od roku. Jednak miejsce to sprawiało wrażenie opustoszałego. Jednak ryk jakiegoś smoka zmyło to wrażenie. Przed Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem stała postać w dziwnym stroju. Maska tego człowieka miała dziwne kolce z boku, a pancerz miał dwa kolory. Czkawka zdjął kaptur z głowy, który przysłaniał mu połowę twarz i skierował swoje pytanie do człowieka, który stał przed nim. -Możesz zdjąć tą maskę?-Spytał. -Oczywiście.-Odrzekła postać kobiecym głosem, a po chwili spod maski widać było długie, kasztanowe włosy, a po chwili drobną twarz, którą zdobiły szmaragdowe oczy, zupełnie jak Czkawki. -Tyle czasu szukałem tego miejsca. Tyle musiałem poświęcić, by wypełnić przeznaczenie i oto jestem. W końcu znalazłem osobę, którą pragnąłem spotkać odkąd tylko pamiętam.-Rzekł Czkawka. -Czkawka? To...to niemożliwe. Nie wierzyłam, że ta przepowiednia była prawdziwa! Synu, nareszcie!-Odparła matka bruneta, która nazywała się Valka. -Mamo! Tyle czasu. Jendak w końcu się udało.-Rzekł Czkawka. Rozdział VIII: Pierwszy terning Następnego dnia, Czkawka został bardzo wcześnie obudzony przez swoją mame, która prowadziła chłopaka przez różne kręte korytarze, aż w końcu doszli do dziwnej groty, wenątrz lodowej góry. Ściany były wykonane oczywiście z lodu. Jednak pomieszczenie zostało jakby specjalnie przygotowane do treningów. Znajdowało się tam kilka manekinów do ćwiczenia, oraz stojak na bronie. -Dziś zaczniesz, swój pierwszy trening, synu.-Rzekła Valka. -Jaki?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Walka wręcz. Weź kij i stań w ringu.-Rozkazała kobieta, po czym wskazała na starannie narysowany okrąg. Czkawka chwycił za kij, a następnie udał się za swoją matką do ringu. -Chwila, chyba nie zamierzasz ze mną walczyć?-Zapytał brunet. -Czemu nie? To najlepszy sposób na naukę walki.-Odpowiedziała Valka, po czym zaatakowała Czkawkę. Chłopak starał się odpierać ataki swojej matki, co wychodziło mu całkiem dobrze do czasu, aż nie poślizgnął się na kawałku lodu, z którego zrobiona była cała sala. Chłopak jednak szybko odzyskał równowagę i tym razem to on zaczął atakować. Szybko wyprowadzał atak jeden za drugim, przez co bardzo się męczył. W tym czasie Valke wykorzystała jego zmęczenie i powaliła swojego syna. -Nie powinieneś tak marnować swoich sił, synu.-Odezwała się. -Zapamiętam.-Odparł chłopak. W tym dniu, Czkawka był dość niepzrytomny, co nie zdarzało mu się dotychczas. Nie wiedział, co może być tego przyczyną. Choć się domyślał. -Coś ci jest?-Zapytała zatroskana Valka.-Jesteś jakis taki nieprzytomny dzisiaj. -Owszem. Myślę nad tym, co nas ominęło. Ciebie, mnie. Przez piętnaście lat nie wierzyłem, że żyje na tym świecie ktoś, komu nie jestem obojętny, czy wręcz zbędny. W Berk był to Pyskacz. Jednak przez ostatni rok, nadzieja, że odnajdę osobę, którą tak pragnąłem zobaczyć, odżyła. Teraz nie wiem, co byłoby dla mnie lepsze.-Wyżalił się Czkawka. -Tęsknisz za domem, jaki by on nie był, prawda? -Coś w tym stylu. -Przygotuj Szczerbatka, pokażę ci coś.-Rozkazała Valka, po czym wyszła z sali do ćwiczeń. Czkawka zrobił to samo i zaczął szukać Szczerbatka. Gdy go znalazł, załorzył mu siodło i wskoczył na grzbiet. -No to jak, mordko, lecimy?-Zapytał Czkawka. Smok tylko wydał radosny pomruk i od razy wzbił się w powietrze. Chwilę później przed nimi pojawiła się Valka, na swoim wielkim smoku, którego nazwała Chmuroskok. Miał on dwie pary skrzydeł. Był on wyglądu bladopomarańczowego, a jego pysk przypominał pysk sowy. Valka bez rozmów poleciała przed siebie, a Czkawka na Szczerbatku ją gonili. Lecieli tak dość długo, aż wylądowali na pewnej wyspie, pod niektórymi względami przypominającą Berk. -Pewnego dnia tu wrócisz, Czkawka. Wtedy wszystko się tu zmieni.-Rzekła Valka, gdy tylko jej syn stanął obok niej. Stali na wysokiej górze, z której widać było całą wyspę i ku zdumieniu Czkawki, stali oni na Berk. Brunet nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Mimo, że nie miał zamiaru tu wracać, to jednak powrót tu sprawił mu durzo przyjemności. Stąd, każdy wiking przypominał tylko małą mrówkę, która zmierzała do swojej pracy. -Kiedy moje treningi dobiegną końca?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Tak. Wtedy wrócisz tu, jako wielki wojownik, który pogodzi dwa zwaśnione światy, jakie niegdyś żyły w zgodzie, chłopcze. Odnowisz także zakon smoczych jeźdzców, którzy niegdyś stąpali po tych ziemiach, a ich krew płynie w twoich i moich żyłach, synu. -Kim oni byli? -To byli wielcy wojownicy, którzy zaginęli nie pozostawiając po sobie ani jednego śladu. Podejrzewam, że musieli zabrać wszystkie swoje tajemnice do bezpiecznego miejsca i tylko czekają na odkrycie. Dawni jeźdzcy smoków żyli w zgodzie z tymi gadami, a ich przywódca zawsze latał na najdostojniejszym z tych stworzeń. Właśnie na nocnej furii. Tylko tyle zdołałam odkryć z zapisków, które niektórzy z nich pozostawili. Może gdzieś, kiedyś, spotkasz jednego, z tych wojowników i wszystkiego się dowiesz, lecz teraz lepiej wracajmy do naszej kryjówki. A gdy tylko twoje szkolenie dobiegnie końca, powrócisz tu.-Rzekła Valka, po czym skierowała się do Chmuroskoka, wskoczyła na jego grzbiet i poleciała w stronę kryjówki. Czkawka zrobil to samo i już w krótce byli na miejscu. Rozdział IX: Pogrzeb Dzień na Berk był dziś wyjątkowo przytłaczający. Do domu od roku i kulku miesięcy nie wrócił Czkawka, przez co Stoik stracił już wszystkie nadzieje na odnalezienie własnego syna. Od miesiąca już nie wyruszał na wyprawy poszukiwawcze, gdyż wiedział, że nic już nie znajdzie. Mimo tego, wciąż tliła się w nim iskierka nadzieji, że Czkawka kiedyś wróci. Mieszkańcy Berk, od samego rana zajęci byli przygotowywaniem symbolicznego pogrzebu Czkawki. Według nich chłopak już nie żył, ponieważ nie był na tyle siln, by wytrzymać bez pomocy wikingów z wioski. Do łodzi władowano niemalże wszystkie rzeczy bruneta, które on pozostawił. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że z najwyższej góry obserwuje ich sam Czkawka, który za pozwoleniem swojej matki, co dzień przylatywał tu, by obserwować swoją wioskę. Mimo wszystkich złych wspomnień, bolało go to, że nie może kroczyć wśród wikingów, tylko musi obserwować ich z ukrycia. Jednak uwagę Czkawki przykuło dziwne wydarzenie w porcie. Zbierała się tam masa wikingów, więc Czkawka wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatkowi i postanowił obserwować ich bliżej. Chłopak szybko zobaczył łódź, a na niej jakieś rzeczy. Niedługo potem zobaczył ludzi celujących łukami w łódź, która stopniowo się od nich oddala. Szybko skojarzył fakty i domyślił sie, że jest to czyjś pogrzeb, nie wiedział tylko kogo. Tymczasem Stoik stał na czele wikingów, którzy gotowi byli do oddania strzału w łódź. Jednak według tradycji musiał wygłosić przemowę. -Może nie zawsze poświęcałem Czkawce uwagę. Właściwie nigdy tego nie robiłem i teraz wiem, że był to błąd. Nasza wioska wiele straciła i mam nadzieję, że gdy spotkam swojego syna na progach Walhalli, on wszystko mi przebaczy.-Rzekł wódz, po czym wypuścił strzałę, która opadła obok łodzi. Reszta podpalonych strzał także nie trafiła w cel, a łódź płynęła przed siebie. Dla wikingów, a tym bardziej dla Stoika, było to przytłaczające i dawało nieco nadziei, ponieważ Odyn nie przyjął Czkawki do siebie. Czkawka w tym czasie jeszcze trochę polatał na Szczerbatku, dookoła wioski, niezauważenie, aż nagle zaczęło się ściemniać i chłopak wrócił do kryjówki. Rozdział X: Kolejny dzień treningu... Następnego dnia, z samego rana, Czkawka znów został obudzony przez swoją matkę, która zaciągnęła chłopaka na trening. Brunet mimo swoich oporów, niechętnie poszedł do sali treningowej. Nie miał on dzisiaj ochoty na żaden trening, lecz obowiązki go wzywały. -Czkawka, jeśli chcesz kiedyś zostać wielkim wojownikiem, musisz się wziąć za treningi.-Upomniała go Valka, widząc niechętną minę Czkawki. -Tak wiem. Możemy już trenować.-Rzekł chłopak, kierując się po swój kij do treningów. Valka zrobiła to samo i już po chwili oboje stali na ringu. Matka chłopka jako pierwsza wymierzyła cios, który Czkawka sparował, a następnie kontratakował. Tak było, aż do skutku, dopóki Czkawka po mistrzowsku nie opanuje walki i obrony wręcz. Trenowali tak długo, aż nie nastał wieczór. Zmęczony chłopak skierował się do swojego smoka, któy bawił sie z innymi gadami, które zamieszkiwały kryjówkę jego i Valki. Chłopaka zastanawiało, gdzie te wszystkie smoki przebywają. Jak narazie było to dla niego wielką tajemnicą. Czkawka szybko osiodłał smoka, wskoczył na siodło, a Szczerbatek wiedząc, co jego jeździec zaierza zrobić, wydał odgłos radości i ruszył przed siebie. Z kryjówki wylecieli najszybciej, jak tylko potrafili. W mgnieniu oka minęli Berk, jednak Czkawka chciał tym razem polecieć gdzieś dalej. Gdzieś, gdzie mógłby odpocząć, po męczącym treningu. Brunet był kompletnie wyczerpany. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że przeznaczenie może być aż tak męczące. Po paru godzinach, chłopak wylądował na wyspie, położonej dość daleko na południe od Berk. Wyspa ta obfitowała w zieleń, a drzewa były liczne i gęsto położone jedno obok drugiego. Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi miejsce to wydawało się idealne do odpoczynku i być może kiedyś do miejsca, na małe, kilkudniowe wypady, gdy życie wybawcy smoków juz go zmęczy. Następnego dnia, gdy wracali, stracili czujność nad Berk i przypadkowo wywołali alarm. Jak najszybciej starali się opuścić pole widzenia wikingów, co nie było łatwe, gdyż zaraz w ruch poszły sieci, i inne liny, mające na celu krępowanie skrzydeł smokom, by te mogły wpaść w ręce wikingów. Jednak Czkawka i Szczerbatek dość zwinnie ominęli wszystkie te pułapki skierowali się do kryjówki. Na miejscu czekała na nich zdenerwowana Valka. -Spóźniłeś się na trening, synu. Doskonale wiesz, że miałeś wrócić wcześniej. Już myślała, że coś ci się stało.-Rzekła z wyrzutem kobieta. -Wiem, mamo, przepraszam.-Odparł Czkawka.-Dużo mi tych treningów jeszcze zostało? -Dopóki nie uznam, że jesteś gotów. Po pół godzinie od przylotu Czkawki, chłopak skierował się na trening ze swoją matką. Tym razem jednak nie był to trening walki wręcz, tylko latanie na smoku, coś, co chłopak przez ostatni rok opanował niemalże do perfekcji, według niego. Szybko się jednak przekonał, że był w błędzie. Trening zakończył się bardzo późno. Chłopak wrócił do kryjówki zmęczony i przemoczony, ponieważ podczas treningu wpadł kilkukrotnie do wody. Lodowatej wody. Rozdział XI: Trzy lata później... Po trzech latach ciężkich treningów i wyrzeczeń, Czkawka wreszcie spełnił po części swoje przeznaczenie. Dziś jego trening miał dobiec końca, a dziewiętnastoletni chłopak mógł w końcu przekonać się, co jest po drugiej strony swojej kryjówki. Odkryć wszystkie nurtujące go tajemnice. Z samego rana, w jego pokoju pojawiła się Valka, która zaprowadziła go przez szereg różnych korytarzy, do nowego świata. W tym niebywale wielkkim pomieszczeniu były wszędzie smoki, a lodowe ściany pokrywała zieleń. Jednak uwagę chłopaka przykół wielki smok. Był to smok naprawdę gigantycznych rozmiarów. Był on cały biały, a jego oddech mógłby zamrozić całą armię wikingów. -Czkawka, witaj w smoczym sanktuarium. Najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na całym świecie, dla smoków. Jednak to wszystko się ciągle zmienia, synu. Łowcy smoków mordują coraz więcej smoków, a broniących ich smoczych jeźdzców jest coraz mniej. Niedługo i to miejsce stanie się łupem łowców, a każdy smok stanie się ich trofeum. Jednak jeszcze możesz zmienić coś, Czkawka.-Rzekła Valka, oprowadzając syna po tym jakże majestatycznym miejscu. -Będę musiał wrócić na Berk, prawda? To tam smoki są najbardziej gnębione. -Owszem. Jednak mam dla ciebie zadanie. Dowiedz się, dlaczego smoki są tak agresywne.-Rozkazała matka Czkawki.-Poza tym będzie ci potrzebna maska. Weź ją.-Powiedziała, wyjmując maskę, która pasowała do ulepszonego stroju Czkawki. -Co mam robić?-Zapytał chłopak. -Stań tu.-Rozkazała Valka, wskazując na klif, z któego widać był wielkiego, białego smoka.-Czy jesteś gotów poświęcić wszystko, byleby tylko bronić każdego smoka, stąpającego po tej ziemi? -Jestem gotów. -Czy jesteś gotów poświęcić życie, w trzymaniu tajemnic, które zakon jeźdzców smokó ci przekaże? -Jestem gotów. -Czy jesteś gotów, by wrazie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia smoka, zaryzykować własne życie, byleby tylko uratować tego smoka. -Jestem gotów. -A więc jestes gotów wstapic do tego starego zakonu jeźdzców smoków. Nasi bracia i siostry, którzy stąpali tą ścieżką zniknęli bez śladu.Powierzam tobie zadanie odbudowania naszego stowarzyszenia. Niech ci sprzyja szczęście, synu.-Rzekła Valka. -Wzajemnie, mamo. Będę przesyłał ci listy o każdym moim postępie na Berk, gdzie udam się najpierw. -Oczywiście. Zrobisz tam, co tylko uwarzasz za słuszne. Jednak najpierw proszę cię, byś rozwiązał sprawę agrsji smoków, napadających na Berk. Rozdział XII: Dom Czkawka leciał na Szczerbatku, przez mroźny ocean, mijając przeróżne wyspy i wysepki. Brunet w końcu mógł odpocząć po męczących, trzyletnich treningach. Miewał on różne krytyczne momenty, kiedy chciał już zakończyć swoje treningi i wrócić do swojego starego życia, jednak się nie poddał i teraz wiedział, że dobrze zrobił. Kierunkiem Czkawki był jego dom, do któego nie mógł wrócić na razie, lecz tam chciał przeczekać do ataku smoków i śledzić owe gady, do ich leża. Dzięki temu, być może uda mu się rozwikłać tajemnicę agresywnych zachowań smoków. Wczesnym rankiem dotarli na Berk, gdzie życie się dopiero budziło. Pierwsi mieszkańcy wstawali wcześnie rano, by wypełnić swoje obowiązki. Czkawka postanowił nie wychodzić z lasu i z jego skraju podsłuchiwać miszkańców wyspy, którzy rozmawiali niedaleko chłopaka. Usłyszał on wiadomość, która zmroziła jego żyły. Dziś miał odbyc się ostatni dzień smoczego szkolenia, a zarazem zabicie niewinnego smoka. Musiał zareagować. Czkawka szybko skierował się ze Szczerbatkiem do kruczego urwiska, a następnie chłopak ruszył do wioski. Niepostrzeżenie przemieszczał się między budynkami, aż do areny, gdzie przetrzymywane były smoki. Brunet zostając w cieniu, obserwował, co się dzieje przy arenie. Tymczasem każdy mieszkaniec wioski żył dziś tylko wieścią o zakończonym smoczym szkoleniu. Jego zwyciężcą był młody, szesnastoletni wiking Magnus (na nic lepszego mnie nie stać :/). Na ostatnim dniu treningu obecny był każdy wiking i oczywiście wódz, który pałał niezwykłą nienawiścią do tych stworzeń i możliwość obejrzenia męk tych gadów sprawiała mu ogromną przyjemność. Około południa wikingowie zaczęli się zbierać na arenie, nie zauważając po drodze, że obserwuje ich dziwny, nieznajomy człowiek w masce i skórzanym stroju. Pewnie dlatego, że stał on w cieniu i nikt nie miał prawa go zobaczyć. W końcu nastało południe i ostatni etap szkolenia. Czkawka czekał na odpowiedni moment, by wkroczyć na arenę i uratować smoka. Wiedział, że porywa się z motyką na słońce, gdyż on był sam, a wikingów cała wioska, lecz chłopak wierzył w swoje przeszkolenie. Aczkolwiek nie zamierzał nikogo mordować. Chyba, że byłoby to konieczne. Z miejsca, gdzie stał, doskonale było widać poczynania młodego wikinga, który nie radził sobie z atakującym Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, lecz według tradycji, żaden wiking nie mógł pomagać podczas ostatniego dnia smoczego szkolenia. Czkawka ze strachem w oczach wpatrywał się w walke człowieka i smoka i cieszył się, że gadowi udaje się odpierać ataki rudowłosego wikinga. Chłopak z cienia wpatrywał się w jego technikę walki i poniekąd śmiał się w duchu. Wiking mimo posiadania tarczy, nie robił z niej użytku, przez co kilka kolcy wbitych miał w nogę, jednak walczył. Brunet podziwiał ten upór. W końcu jednak to smok był na przegranej pozycji, a Czkawka ruszył na arenę. Jednym ruchem otworzył bramę tej mordowni smoków, a następnie wszedł tam, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Zebrani wikingowie zdziwili się widząc postać Czkawki, nie wiedząc kto to jest. Brunet tymczasem zaszedł rudowłosego wikinga, walczącego z smokiem, od plecy i wymierzył mu cios w kark, przez co chłopak padł. Następnie podszedł do rozjuszonego smoka i go uspokoił, co jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło wikingów, którzy zaczęłi wskakiwać na arenę tylko po to, by rozprawić się z Czkawką. Wszyscy rzucili się na niego z maczugami, toporamu tudzież mieczami, lecz chłopakowi udało się uciec, szybko wskakując na uratowanego smoka, co nie spodobało mu się, jednak widząc zmierzjący ku nim tłum, szybko odbił sie od ziemi, a Czkawka skierował smoka do lasu, gdzie na chłopaka czekał Szczerbatek. Brunet szybko wskoczył mu na siodło, a nastepnie polecieli na górę, skąd wszystkich było widać, jak na dłoni. Dzięki temu zobaczył, że cała wioska zmierza w kierunku lasu, gdzie Czkawka uciekł, jednak niepotrzebnie. Późnym wieczorem, chłopak czekał na atak smoków. Wszystko obserwował z tej samej, wysokiej góry, skąd widać całą wioskę, ponieważ był to doskonały punkt orientacyjny i obserwacyjny. Mógł widzieć wszystkich, a nikt nie widziałby jego. Wieczorem, wioskę patrolowała ochotniczas straż wikingów, którzy w razie zaatakowania przez gady, mieli włączyć alarm. Jednak tego wieczoru nic takiego się nie wydażyło. Tego dnia było zupełnie spokojnie, zbyt spokojnie. Czkawce wydawało się, że smoki jakimś cudem domyśliły się jego planów i dlatego nie zaatakowały. Jednak była to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, brunet wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka i razem polecieli do kruczego urwiska, gdzie spędzili całą noc. Następnego dnia, Czkawka przemieszczał się miedzy chatami wikingów, w cieniu, a jego celem była obserwacja ich życia, któe nie zmieniło się odkąd chłopak uciekł. Udawało mu się rozpoznać co poniektórych wikingów, jak na przykład jego ojciec, Sączysmark i jego banda, którzy zmienili się. W sumie odkąd ostatnio ich widział, minęły cztery lata. Rozdział XIII: Walka w lesie Tymczasem w Berk trwały poszukiwania tajemniczego chłopaka, który poprzedniego dnia zaatakował młodego Magnusa, który przechodził smocze szkolenie. Poszukiwała go niemalże cała wioska, wraz z Sączysmarkiem i jego bandą. Oczywiście Smark tylko podlizywał się wodzowi, który miał go wyznaczyć, jako swojego następce, ponieważ Czkawka się nie odnalazł. Las był stale patrolowany. Głównie miejsca, w których nikt się nie zapuszczał. Każdy wiking był uzbrojony, gdyż nikt nie wiedział jak bardzo ten chłopak może być niebezpieczny. Czkawka w tym czasie siedział w kruczym urwisku, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłos stóp, łamiących gałązki w lesie. Zaalarmowany chłopak szybko wstał, kazał schowac się Szczerbatkowi i czekał. Tymczasem odgłos kroków wciąż narastał, aż nagle, Czkawka ujżał Sączysmarka. Ten zdziwiony, że zdołał znaleźć osobę, która wtargnęła na ostatni dzień smoczego szkolenia, wyjął swój miecz i skierował się do syna wodza, o czym oczywiście nie wiedział. -To błąd, że nie uciekłeś, głupku.-Prowokował Smark. -To błąd, że przyszedłeś sam.-Odgryzł się Czkawka. -Przynajmniej mam broń i zaraz zrobię z niej użytek. Nasz wódz chojnie mnie wynagrodzi, za przytarganie człowieka, który podniósł rękę na jednego z naszych.-Rzekł Sączysmark, zbliżając się do bruneta. Całą tą akcję obserwował Szczerbatek, który zlewał się ciemnością niewielkiej jaskini. -Sączysmark!-Zawołał ktoś z lasu. -Jednak nie przyszedłeś sam.-Rzekł Czkawka, cały czas zachowując spokój. Wiedział, że w razie ataku, Smark może stracić życie, a tego nie chciał, bo mimo to, wciąż był kuzynem bruneta. Nagle od strony lasu wyszła Astrid. Dziewczyna widząc Czkawkę, wzięła swój topór i trzymała go w gotowości. -Dwoje na jednego, zmęczonego podróżnika, który ratuje smoki, to trochę niesprawiedliwie.-Rzekł chłopak, wysuwając swój poręczny sztylet i trzymając go w gotowości. -Zaraz będzie tu nas więcej.-Ostrzegła Astrid.-Ale do tej pory nie przeżyjesz.-Rzekła po czym rzuciła się na Czkawkę z toporem, lecz ten wykonał jeden sprawny unik i w samoobronie lekko dźgnął dziewczynę w ramię. Ta trzymając się za rękę po raz kolejny rzuciła się na chłopaka, lecz on jednym kopem powalił ją. -Marne przeszkolenie.-Drwił chłopak. W końcu mógł się odegrać za piętnaście lat upokarzań i drwin z jego osoby. Teraz śmiał się w duchu, widząc najlepszą wojowniczkę na Berk, któa leżała na ziemi.-Nie jestem tu po to, by was zabić, więc puszczę was żywych.-Powiedział, proponując pomoc w wstaniu Astrid, która ku jego oczekiwanią, odmówiła. Jednak Sączysmark zaatakował od plecy Czkawkę. Ten padł na kolana, lecz szybko skorzystał z swojej kolejnej broni, wysuwanego ostrza i sparował cios chłopaka mieczem. Czkawka uwarznie śledził każdy ruch swojego kuzyna, a następnie zaatakował go. Ten nie mając siły na kolejne parowania ciosów syna wodza, po prostu upadł na kolana. -Powiedzcie waszemu wodzowi, żeby następnym razem przysłał kogoś, kto będzie dla mnie większym wyzwaniem.-Drwił chłopak, po czym odwrócił się i oparł się o kamień, kompletnie ignorując Astrid i Sączysmarka. Tak naprawdę nie chciał im robić krzywd, zwłaszcza Astrid, ale chłopak po prostu się bronił. Gdyby nie to, już prawdopodobnie by nie żył. Kiedy spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą była walka, Astrid i Smarka tam już nie było. Stoik słuchając niesamowitych opowieści Astrid i Sączysmarka o tajemniczym jeźdzcu, aż niedowierzał. Nie krył także zdziwienia, gdy Astrid opowiadała mu o tym, że ten chłopak zdołał ją unieszkodliwić w dwóch ciosach. -Niesamowite.-Rzekł wódz. -Nie zdołamy go pokonać, wodzu.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Konwencjonalnie nie. Mam plan!-Rzekł Stoik, wstając z swojego tronu. Jego celem była arena. Zamierzał on sprowokować tajemniczego przybysza. Kiedy on by przyszedł, zobaczyłby smoka, którego od śmierci dzieli jedynie decyzja jeźdzca. Rozdział XIV: Pułapka i niepotrzebne ofiary Czkawka właśnie zmierzał do wodza Berk. Szedł on prowadzony przez kilkunastu wikingów, by w razie czego łątwo go obezwładnić, co prawdopodobnie nie byłoby aż takie łatwe. Jednak Czkawka nie stawiał oporu. Wiedział, że od tego zależy życie smoka, a według zasad jeźdzców smoków, każdy jeździec miał chronić smoki, choćby kosztowało go to jego życie. Tak właśnie zamierzał postąpić Czkawka. Nie chciał nikogo prowokować. Jeśli miałby nie odejść, to odszedłby, a jeśli Stoik zabiłby smoka, Czkawka zabiłby jego. Po godzinie marszu, brunet został doprowadzony na arenę, gdzie czekał na niego wódz. Niebo spowijało czerne, jak łuski nocnej furii, niebo. Jedyne, co rozświetlało arenę, to blask bladych pochodni. -Wiele o tobie słyszałem.-Zaczął Stoik, widząc swojego syna, o czym nie wiedział. Jednak Czkawka milczał.-Podobno pokonałeś najlepszą wojowniczkę w wiosce, prawda to, smoczy jeźdzcu?-Zapytał Stoik. -Jeśli ona była najlepsza, to śmię wątpić w przeszkolenia twoich ludzi, o wielki wodzu, jakiejś zabitej deskami wioski.-Rzekł Czkawka. -Zuchwałe słowa, jak na taką okoliczność.-Odparł ojciec Czkawki, wskazując na bardzo rannego smoka, dla którego nie było już ratunku. Miał on zbyt dużo ran ciętych, by można mu jeszcze pomóc, a sam smok chyba o tym wiedział, bo w jego oczach, Czkawka mógł zobaczyć jedynie prośbę o jak najszybszą śmierć. W Czkawce się już gotowało. Złość sprawiła, że mógł wymordowac całą wioskę. Niestety na jego oczach, smok został po raz kolejny dźgnięty włócznią. Czkawka nie uwarzał już na konsekwencję, tylko wysunął swoje ostrze, chwycił pierwszą lepszą osobę i przystawił jej to sotrze do gardła. -Puść smoka, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Tknij go jeszcze raz, a ta kobieta już nie ujży swoich dzieci, męża i parszywego wodza.-Szantażował Czkawka, przysuwając ostrze coraz bliżej. Teraz nie uważał na to, czy jest mordercą czy nie. Jego obowiązkiem było pomszczenie krzywdy smoka. Stoik jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi i rozkazał ponowne dźgnięcie smoka, w nadziei, że to zmiękczy Czkawkę, przez co smok padł martwy na ziemię, z przebitym sercem. Także Czkawka dotrzymał swej obietnicy i wkrótce kobieta padła na posadzkę areny, zalewając się krwią. Wiedział, że w ten sposób nie zjednoczy ludzi i smoków, ale chciał pomścić matwego gada. Stoik padł na kolana załamany stratą wikinga. Wszyscy rzucili się na Czkawkę, jednak ten swoimi sprawnymi ruchami zdołał się uratować. Sytuację uspokoił Stoik. -Jak śmiałeś zabić wikinga?!-Krzyknął wódz, wyjmując swój miecz. -Jak śmiałeś rozkazać zamordowanie smoka?!-Odgryzł się chłopak szykując swoje ostrze. Stoik patrzył na ciało zamordowanej kobiety i zamordowanego smoka, a następnie dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. To była poniekąd jego wina, że teraz jakaś rodzina cierpi z powodu utraty matki i żony, a może nawet córki. Gdyby nie jego podstęp, to może ona by żyła. Teraz zemsta na mordercy nie przywróci życia tej kobiecie. Czkawka jednak wciąż był pełen złości, ale podszedł do smoka i wyszeptał następujące słowa: -Spoczywaj w pokoju, smoczy bracie.-Rzekł, następnie podchodząc do zamordowanej przez siebie kobiety.-Przykro mi, że musiałaś płacić za błędy swojego wodza, który zaślepiony był zemstą. Spoczywaj w pokoju.-Powiedział, a następnie wyszedł z areny, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Zrobił to, czego wymagał od niego kodeks jeźdzca. Pomścił śmierć smoka. Była to wina tylko i wyłącznie jego ojca, który kazał zabić smoka. Brunet nie miał za co się obwiniać. Dlaczego więc czuł się z tym źle? Nie chciał nikogo zabić. Zrobił to, bo musiał. Czy to czyni z niego mordercę? Chłopak w to wąptił. On postawił swój warunek. Życie za życie. Teraz jednak zamierzał odpokutować to, co zrobił. Nie wiedział, jak to zrobić, ale to zrobi. Rozdział XV: Tymczasowy powrót do smoczego sanktuarium Czkawka leciał wraz z Szczerbatkiem do smoczego sanktuarium. Wiedział, że będzie tam jego matka, która doradzi mu, co ma zrobic w tej trudnej sytuacji. dwóch godzinach wolnego lotu, byli na miejscu. Powitała ich nieco zdziwiona Valka, zaskoczona widokiem syna, który był strasznie przybity. -Co się stało?-Zapytała zmartwiona. -Wczoraj przybyłem do wioski. Było wtedy smocze szkolenie, więc uratowałem smoka, ogłuszając przy tym jakiegoś młodego wikinga. Wtedy zacząły się poszukiwania mnie na całej wyspie.-Rzekł chłopak. Streścił swojej matce wszystkie wydarzenia, aż do rozmowy na arenie.-Przprowadziło mnie kilkunastu wikingów, a na miejscu czekał ojciec i bardzo ranny smok. Chyba przez moją lekkomyślność i cięty język, przez co sprowadziłem na tego biednego smoka jeszcze więcej problemów. Był dźgnięty dwa razy. Raz w nogę, a drugi raz w serce. Nie przeżył. Szantażowałem, że jeśli ojciec nie puści smoka, to zabiję jakąś kobietę, któą wziąłem za zakładniczkę, bo stała najbliżej. Stoik chyba nie wziął tego na serio. Ja tego nie chciałem, ale emocje wzięły górę i...zabiłem ją, bo chciałem pomścić smoka. Tak oto dzięki głupocie mojej i wspaniałego wodza Berk, tego wieczoru, niepotrzebnie polała się krew niewinnych. -Czkawka...to, co zrobiliście, nie powinno mieć miejsca. I ty i twój ojciec wykazaliście się niezwykłą głupotą, bo przez was oba światy zaliczyły wielką stratę, jednak...sama postąpiłabym podobnie. Sądzę, że inni jeźdzcy także by tak postąpili.-Rzekła Valka. -Dzięki, mamo.-Podziękował chłopak, po czym poszedł spać. Z samego rana, Czkawka wstał, obudził Szczerbatka, a następnie wybrali się w dość długi lot. Chłopak nie miał narazie zamiaru wracać, więc w pokoju swojej matki zostawił liścik, w którym zawiadomił ją, że postanowił wrócić na Berk i tam wyczekiwać na atak smoków, następnie zamierzał je śledzić i sprawdzić, co wywołuje u nich agresję. Rozdział XVI: Atak! Dość wcześnie rano, Czkawka wylądował w lesie, na swojej rodzimej wyspie. Wraz z swoim smokiem udali się do kruczego urwiska, gdzie mieli swoją kryjówkę. Było to dość bezpieczne miejsce, z uwagi na to, że była to kotlina i można było się tam bardzo łatwo ukryć przed ciekawskimi wikingami, którzy napewno patrolowali wyspę. -Jak myślisz, mordko, uda mi się kiedyś odkupić winy za tamto zabójstwo?-Zapytał chłopak swojego smoka, który położył swój łeb obok jego kolana, jakby chciał go pocieszyć.-Mam taką nadzieję.-Dodał Czkawka, widząc wzrok Szczerbatka. Czekali tak do późnego popołudnia, po czym polecieli na najwyższą górę na Berk, by tam sprawdzić, co się dzieje na wyspie. Narazie na horyzoncie nie było widać żadnego smoka, lecz w każdej chwili sytuacja mogła się zmienić, a brunet doskonale o tym wiedział. Tak też było. Tym razem nie czekali długo na atak smoków. Czkawka szybko wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka i krążyli wśród atakujących gadów. Smoków tym razem było mało, więc większość powpadałą w sieci wikingów. Czkawka nie chciał więcej ofiar, więc zeskoczył z siodła i pognał do smoków, któe leżały bezczynnie. Jego pojawienie się nie uszło uwadze wikingów, którzy natychmiast się na niego rzucili. Tymczasem Szczerbatek, wraz z Czkawką, próbowali jak najszybciej uwolnić smoki, jednak wikingów było zbyt dużo, przez co smok Czkawki został zakuty, a sam chłopak nie chcąc nikogo więcej zabijać, poddał się. Tak oto Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostali uwięzieni przez wikingów. Szczerbatek na arenie, gdzie mógł być brutalnie traktowany, a Czkawka w lochu, w nieco lepszych warunkach. Parę godzin po pojmaniu chłopaka, w lochu zjawił się Stoik, który chciał pogadać z złapanym chłopakiem. -Tym razem łatwo dałeś się złapać.-Rzekł nieco zagubiony starzec. Sądził on, że zaatakuje ze zdwojoną siłą, by odbić swojego smoka, jednak mylił się. -Nie chciałem kolejnego rozlewu krwi, przez kolejną, ludzką głupotę.-Odparł ze spokojem chłopak. Przez ostatnie kilka lat jego treningów, temperament Czkawki znacząco uległ zmianie. Teraz był bardziej wybuchowy lecz wiedział, kiedy zachować spokój, by nie wpakować się w jeszcze większe tarapaty. -Masz rację.-Zgodził się Stoik.-Wczorajsza sytuacja wywołana była przez moją głupotę. Nie posłuchałem, a teraz jedna rodzina cierpi, bo jakiś parszywy jeździec nocnej furii zabił czyjąś matkę, żonę, czy nawet córkę. Za jakiegoś smoka.-Rzekł z gniewem, wódz wikingów. -Wiesz, jaka jest między nami różnica, wielki wodzu?-Zapytał z ironią w głosie, chłopak.-Ja kieruję się czymś więcej, niż tylko zemstą. W tym, co robię jest głębszy sens, a w tobie, szanowny wodzu, jest tylko pierwotna chęć zgładzenia ostatniego smoka na tej ziemi. Jednak w tym celu będziesz musiał zmierzyć się ze mną. Między tobą, a ostatnim smokiem, dzieli cię tylko moja osoba. Strażnik smoków, który nie pozwoli by jakiemukolwiek stała się krzywda.-Rzekł Czkawka, dumnie unosząc głos. -Za kogo ty się uwarzasz?-Zapytał Stoik, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.-Zapytałem się, za kogo ty się uwarzasz?!-Uniósł głos mężczyzna, do którego nagle przypłnęła cała furia. Czkawka jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, tylko wysunął swoje ostrze, otworzył nim zamek w kratach i wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Stoik jednak szybko postanowił go zatrzymać, jednak poszło to na marne. Został on powalony dwoma ciosami, a Czkawka poszedł dalej. Jego celem była arena, gdzie trzymane były wszystkie smoki, w tym Szczerbatek. Po drodze nie napotkał żadnego oporu, jednak na arenie czekała na niego piątka zaprawionych w boju wikingów, którzy gotowi byli połamać chłopaka na kilkanaście części. On sam wyczuł, że nie ma zbyt wielkich szans, ale szedł dalej, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Wchodząc na arenę, widział plamy zaschniętej krwi. Przypomniała mu się ostatnia scena, z wczorajszego wieczoru. Widok martwego ciała smoka, a potem...pustka. Nie widział praktycznie nic. Zaślepił go gniew i niewinna osoba musiała zginąć, a winien tego był jego ojciec. To on teraz powinien nie żyć. Teraz zamierzał poświęcić kolejne życia, by tylko zatrzymać Czkawkę? -Odsuńcie się albo nie pozostawicie mi wyboru!-Rozkazał Czkawka, jednak wikingowie go nie posłuchali i stali na swoich miejscach. -Nas jest pięciu, a ty jeden. Chcesz to jeszcze ciągnąć?-Zadrwił Sączyślin, jeden z silniejszych wojowników na Berk. -Wczoraj nikt nie dał mi rady, dlaczego myślicie, że teraz dacie?-Odpowiedział tym samym Czkawka, który stał w miejscu. -Jesteś słaby, obrońco smoków.-Prowokował dalej, ojciec Sączysmarka. -Może, ale nie chcę, by znów polałą się tu krew niewinnych. Proszę, nie każcie mi tego robić.-Mówił Czkawka. Naprawdę nie chciał nikogo zabijać, ale może nie mieć wyboru. -Chłopcy, do ataku!-Krzyknął do wojowników, Sączyślin. Oni szybko rzucili się z toporami i mieczami na chłopaka, który powalił jednego z wojowników i ruszył do klatek. Uwolnił wszystkie smoki, wsiadł na Szczerbatka i wyleciał z areny, pozostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanych wojowników. Czkawka wściekły na siebie, przez swoją brawurową akcję, ponieważ znów smoki mu umknęły. Postanowił jednak samemu odszukać ich leże, co mogło mu zająć miesiące, jednak miał plan. -Szczerbatku, musisz sobie przypomnieć, gdzie smoki mają swoje leże i tam mnie zaprowadzić, mordko.-Rzekł do smoka, a Szczerbatek zmienił kierunek i lecieli na południe od Berk. Rozdział XVII: Nieznana wyspa Po wielu dniach lotu, Czkawka i Szczerbatek w końcu wylądowali na jakiejś nieznanej wyspie. Brunet miał przeczucie, że właśnie dolecieli do celu. Domyślał się, że to tu skrywa się tajemnica zachowania smoków, które były nadzwyczaj agresywne. Nawet Szczerbatek zachowywał się dosyć dziwnie, gdy zbliżali się do wyspy, a jego zachowanie się pogarszało z każdym metrem przemierzonym, po ich wylądowaniu. Czkawka także czuł się dość nieswojo, widząc, że drzewa dookoła były spalone, a ziemia wyjałowiona, nie nadająca się do niczego. Jeszcze bardziej przerażał go wielki wulkan, wznoszący się ponad okrytą mgłą, wyspą. -Też masz dziwne uczucie, że ta wyspa jest zamieszkana przez coś znacznie gorszego od smoków, które są dość agresywne?-Zapytał się Czkawka swojego smoka, który tylko szedł bardzo blisko swojego jeźdzca, jakby bał się, że stanie mu się jakakolwiek krzywda. Chłopak postanowił sprawdzić, co się dzieje ponad wyspą, więc wskoczył na siodło swojego smoka, a następnie poleciał ponad mgłę. Na horyzoncie zobaczył tylko jakieś statki, zmierzające ku tej wyspie. Brunet domyślał się, że nie będą to pokojowo nastawieni przybysze, więc czym prędzej kazał Szczerbatkowi lądować, a następnie poszedł na zwiady dalszej części wyspy. Było tam co raz więcej spalonych i osmolonych drzew. Gdzie niegdzie walały się także szkielety ludzi, któzy zapewne tu walczyli, przez co Czkawka doszedł do wniosku, że to, co tutaj się znajduje, nie da się tak łatwo zabić. Po trzech godzinach, na plażę przybiły pierwsze statki wikingów, którzy, jak się okazało, przybyli z Berk. Z pierwszego okrętu, na ląd wyszedł Stoik, który dowodził wyprawą, która miałą na celu odnalezienie smoecze leże. Wykorzystał on podobny pomysł, co Czkawka i do pomocy w odnalezieniu tego miejsca wykorzystał złapanego smoka, który siedział zakuty na jednej z łodzi. Czkawka w tym czasie obserwował wszystko z góry. Wikingowie w tym czasie szykowali się do regularnej bitwy ze smokami. Szykowali katapulty, nabijali pale, któe następnie wbijali w ziemię, czy też ustalali strategię ataku. Brunet, który obserwował wszystko z góry, postanowił przyłączyć się do wikingów, którymi miał zamiar się posłużyć. Szybko więc rozkazał swojemu smokowi wylądować, a następnie się ukryć. Sam zaś skierował się do wodza Wandali, który ustalał plan ataku. -Nie powinniście tu przypływać.-Ostrzegł Czkawka. Na jego widok, niektórzy wikingowie od razu wyjęłi broń, by w razie czego zaatakować, w obronie wodza lecz mężczyzna ruchem dłoni kazał schować im bronie, a sam zwrócił się w kierunku Czkawki. -A ty nie powinieneś mieszać się w nasze sprawy.-Rzekł hardo Stoik. -To, co tutaj się stanie, nie powinno dotyczyć żadnego wikinga.-Zaczął Czkawka.-Jestem tu, by rozwiązać pewien poblem, a wam nic do tego, więc lepiej zawróćcie, jeżeli chcecie wrócić cało do domu.-Rozkazał. -Czy ty nam rozkazujesz?-Zapytał wódz. -Tylko was ostrzegam.-Rzekł brunet. Chłopak w tłumie zobaczył całą bandę Saczysmarka. Wiedział, że nie dadzą się zabić, dzięki czemu dostrzegł w nich dobrych kandydatów na smoczych jeźdzców. Teraz jednak, Czkawka postanowił wrócić do swojego smoczego przyjaciela i czekać na ruch wikingów, których nie uprzedził o swoich zamiarach. Po ukończeniu przygotowywań, Stoik rozkazał swoim wikingom, by ci zaczęli ostrzał wulkanu z katapult. W krótce niebo zasłoniły dziesiątki kamieni, które zrobiły dziurę w ścianie wygasłego wulkanu, a z niej wyleciały smoki, jakby czegoś się bały. A powodem tego nie byli wikingowie, tylko coś znacznie gorszego. Nagle wielkie monstrum wynurzyło się spod ziemi. Był to wielki smok, który leżał w środku wygasłego wulkanu. Widok tego potwora wywołał trwogę, wśród wikingów, którzy widząc, że nie mają szans, zaczęli uciekać. Czkawka postanowił dać czas wandalą i ściągnął na siebie uwagę smoka, z którym przyszło mu walczyć. Obserwujący byli pod wielkim wrażeniem, widząc jeźdzca na nocnej furii oraz wielkiego gada, który mógł połknąć w całości Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Z paszczy monstrum wyleciał wielki ognisty podmuch, którego Czkawka ledwo uniknął. Szybko okrążył gada, a następnie rozkazał Szczerbatkowi strzelić w niego plazmą, co tylko rozwścieczyło smoka. Jednym ruchem, potężnego ogona strącił Czkawkę z siodła i wraz z swoim smokiem zniżali się w kierunku ziemi i bolesnego zetknięcia z nią. Tymczasem gad, paląc statki wikingów, uniemożliwił im drogę ucieczki, zmuszając ich do bezowocnej walki. Tymczasem Czkawka podnosił się, obolały z ziemi. Miał wrażenie, ża ma złamane kilka żeber, ponieważ ból go sparaliżował, lecz teraz musiał na to nie zwracać uwagi. Ledwo wsiadł na siodło swojego smoka i znów zaatakował bestię. Miał on plan, który polegał na poderwaniu wielkiego gada, do nieba, a następnie wykorzystując zwrotność Szczerbatka, jakoś go zabić. Szybko plan chłopaka wszedł w życie i nie dając o sobie zapomnieć gadowi, Szczerbatek zaczął w niego strzelać plazmą, co rozwścieczyło wrogiego smoka, który wzbił się w powietrze, w pogoni za Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Szybko na niebie zaczęły się istne pokazy świetlne. W całych chmurach mgły, z ziemi widac było tylko błyski plazmy nocnej furii oraz ogień wielkiego smoka. Czkawka starał się unikać jak się tylko da morderczych płomieni, jednak nie było to łatwe i monstrum spaliło lotkę Szczerbatka, który wraz z Czkawką zaczęłi spadać, a wielkii smok zaraz za nimi. Już otwierał swoją paszczę by ich spalić, gdy Czkawce przyszłą pewna myśl do głowy. Nie miał on już nic do stracenia, więc rozkazał Szczerbatkowi strzelić plazmą wprost w paszczę giganta, co poskutkowało wewnętrznym zapłonem smoka, który minął Czkawkę i Szczerbatka i uderzając o ziemię, wybuchła wielka fala ognia, która zmiotła Czkawkę z siodła Szczerbatka i chłopak zaczął spadać wprost do ognia. Widząc to, Szczerbatek zaczął spadać za Czkawką i w ostatniej chwili go złapał, dzięki czemu brunet nie zginął w płomieniach. Po bitwie, wikingowie świętowali pokonanie swoich odwiecznych wrogów, smoków i zamierzali , korzystając z okazji śmierci smoczego jeźdzca, wybić pozostałe przy życiu gady, które z pewnością jeszcze przybędą na Berk. Resztki wikingów błąkały się po wyspie, gdy nagle wódz natknął się na nieruchome ciała Szczerbatka i Czkawki. Nie zwracał na nich wiekszej uwagi, myśląc, że nie żyją i poszedł dalej, do swojego plemienia. Niedługo potem zaczęli naprawy swoich statków, które miaqły liczne dziury po ogniu, a gdy już wszystko naprawili, odpłynęłi do domu, jak gdyby nic się tu nie stało, zupełnie pląc za sobą mosty i zapominając, że smok i smoczy jeździec uratowali im życia. Tymczasem po wielu dniach, Czkawka wreszcie wstał. Leżał on w objęciach Szczerbatka, który wciąż leżał nieruchomo, co przestraszyło chłopaka, lecz czując ruch, smok szybko ocknął się i wylizał Czkawkę, który obolały i z połamanym żebrem skierował się do smoczego sanktuarium, by tam wypocząć. Lecz najpierw, brunet naprawił sztuczną lotkę swojemu smokowi. Tydzień później chłopak i Szczerbatek dolecieli do celu swojej podróży. Rozdział XVIII: Powrót do domu Czkawka i Szczerbatek wylądowali na morźnym powietrzu, które nieco ich obudziło, gdyż ostatni dzień lecieli bez odpoczynku, by jak najszybciej się znaleźć w domu. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu Czkawki, nie było tam Valki, która pewnie poleciała z Chmuroskokiem. Brunet nie przejmował się tym i poszedł do swojego pokoju by tam porządnie wypocząć. Żebra go bardzo bolały, niemal paraliżując go. Chłopak postanowił się nie przemęczać i jak najszybciej dojść do zdrowia. Miesiąc później, Valka wciąż nie wróciła, jednak do tej pory Czkawka nie mógł nic zrobic z uwagi na złamane żebra, które po miesiącu odpoczynku wreszcie wróciły do normalnego stanu. Chłopak czym prędzej wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka i polecieli na Berk, bo tam chłopak miał dziwne przeczucie, że znajdzie swoją matkę. Nie mylił się, gdyż znalazł ją tam. Siedziała w kruczym urwisku, wyraźnie pochłonięta jakimiś notatkami. Wyraźnie kogoś szukała. -Czkawka!-Krzyknęła, jakby z ulgą.-Gdzieś ty się podziewał przez ostatnie dwa miesiące? -Odnalazłem smoecze leże, załałatwiłem wielkiego smoka, któy stał za agresją wszystkich innych gadów, które atakowały Berk. Tam troszkę mnie pokiereszował, przez co miałem złamane żebra i musiałem dojść do siebie. Potem wróciłem do sanktuarium, ale nie znalazłem tam ciebie, mamo.-Tłumaczył się chłopak. -Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące szukałam cię. Może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ale właśnie minęło pełne pięć lat, odkąd stąd uciekłeś. Pora, by przepowiednia się spełniła, synu.-Rzekła Valka. Czkawka dopiero teraz zdał sobię sprawę z tego, że od pięciu lat nie jest już wikingiem.-Przez ostatni czas, wikingowie łapali coraz więcej smoków. Czas zakończyc tę wojnę.-Powiedziała matka Czkawki. -Zajmę się tym. Mamo, chyba jesteś potrzebna w smoczym sanktuarium. Smoki się jakoś dziwnie zachowywały. Jakby mnie unikały.-Opowiedział Czkawka. -Zatem powodzenia, synu.-Rzekła kobieta, po czym wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka, a następnie poleciała do smoczego sanktuarium. Czkawka w tym czasie poszedł do wioski. Zmierzał on do areny, by stamtąd uwolnić smoki i tam przypomniec o tym, że żyje. Czkawka szedł wioską, która wydawała mu się dziwnie pusta. Nie przejmował on się tym zanadto i szedł dalej na arenę. Na miejscu czuć było przytłaczającą atmosferę. Chłopakowi wydawało się, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, wikingowie jeszcze bardziej zapałali nienawiścią do smoków. Szybko uwolnił on wszystkie smoki, uruchamiając przy tym alarm. Czkawka zamierzał się teraz ujawnić i skończyć z tą błazenadą i walką podchodami. Wkrótce potem na arenie zjawiła się prawie cała wioska, wraz z wodzem. Czkawka zdjął swoją maskę, któej nigdy w otoczeniu wikingów nie zrobił, co trochę zdezorientowało wandali. -Pora z tym skończyć!-Rzekł chłopak, rzucając swoją maskę w kąt areny. -Z czym?-Spytał Stoik. -Z tą walką. Nasze światy mogą żyć w zgodzie. Ja jestem tego przykładem.-Powiedział brunet, gwizdając do swojego smoka, który zaraz zjawił się obok swojego jeźdzca. -Ty chyba nie urodziłeś się na Berk, chłopcze.-Zadrwił Sączyślin. -Pewien? Przez ostatnie pięć lat przemierzałem cały świat, ukończyłem treningi jeźdzców smoków, a teraz pora wykonać ostatni etap mojej misji. Pora zjednoczyć dwa światy.-Rzekł Czkawka.-Ludu Berk. Oto wrócił prawowity następca tronu. Ja. Czkawka.-Powiedział. Ta wiadomość zszokowała całą wioskę. Nawet banda Sączysmarka przestała się przez chwilę śmiać. -Czkawka?-Zapytał z niedowierzeniem w głosie, Stoik. -Tak. Wróciłem po pięciu latach. Może nie wszystko, co zrobiłem było dobre, i przez ostatni rok trochę tu namieszałem, ale to wszystko z troski o smoki. Dlatego teraz proszę was po raz ostatni o to, byście zaprzestali walk ze smokami. One już nie stanowią zagrożenia, a nasza współpraca może nam tylko przynieść same korzyści.-Rzekł Czkawka. Nastąpiła nieprzyjemna cisza, podczas której słychać było nawet najcichszy oddech. Po dość długiej ciszy, w końcu odezwał się Stoik. -Więc dobrze. Zaprzestaniemy walk z tymi stworzeniami.-Powiedział mężczyzna, stając obok syna, który lekko się uśmiechnął. Jednak postawa wodza nie udzieliła się mieszkańca wioski, którzy zaczęłi krzyczeć. Jednak gdy tylko się uspokoili, niektórzy przeszli na stronę Czkawki i stanęli u jego boku. W końcu zostali tylko nieliczni wikingowie, którzy sprzeciwili się zaprzestania mordowania smoków. -Witaj w domu, synu.-Rzekł Stoik. Czkawka jednak nie zwracał uwagi na te słowa i wyszedł z areny, a za nim podążył Szczerbatek. Chłopak zamierzał znaleźć gdzieś jakiegoś straszliwca, który mógłby polecieć do smoczego sanktuarium i tam przekazać dobre wiadomości swojej matce. Rozdział XIX: Pierwsze kłopoty Odkąd ludzie i smoki pojednli się, minęło kilka dni, które nie minęły w spokoju. wWikingowie, którzy ciągle uczyli się współpracować ze smokami, mieli z nimi wiele problemów, które rozwiązywał Czkawka, który miał na swojej głowie wiele innych kłopotów. Brunet miał na głowie niektóre sprawy berk, smoczych jeźdzców oraz opieki nad smokami w Berk, których wciąż przybywało. Jednocześnie chłopak wciąż pamiętał o odbudowie siły jeźdzców smoków, którymi byli tylko on i jego matka. Ciągle obserwował w tym celu bandę Sączysmarka, która może była trochę nieogarnięta, ale mozna było jeszcze zrobic z nich prawdziwych wojowników. W tym celu zamierzał porozmawiać z Astrid, którą znalazł rozmawiającą z Saczysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. -Możemy porozmawiać?-Zapytał Czkawka, Astrid. Od razu przyczepił się do niego Sączysmark, któremu nie spodobało się, że jakiś chuderlak chce porozmawiać z dziewczyną, do której od lat próbuje się przebić, bezskutecznie. -Spadaj stąd, frajerze.-Rozkazał Sączysmark, co zdenerwowało chłopaka, który podszedł do niego, wykręcił mu rękę i sprowadził do "parteru", co uspokoiło kuzyna bruneta. -Jasne.-Odpowiedziała Astrid, która z uśmiechem patrzyła na to, jak Saczysmark dostaje tęgie baty od jednego z najsłabszych chłopaków w wiosce, choć teraz najlepszego wojownika. Czkawka oddalił się wraz z blondynką od Smarka i Śledzika, który nabijał się z swojego przyjaciela, za to, że dał sobą zamieść jakiemuś frajerowi, który stał się najsliniejszym chłopakiem w wiosce. -Na początku chciałbym cię przeprosić za naszą walkę w lesie, rok temu.-Przeprosił Czkawka, wskazując na lekką bliznę dziewczyny od noża Czkawki.-Ale tylko się broniłem. -Nie ma sprawy.-Odparła Astrid. -Mam pewną sprawę. Otóż należę do bractwa jeźdzców smoków, które praktycznie nie istnieje, bo należę do neigo ja i jeszcze ktoś inny. Obserwowałem ciebie i resztę bandy Sączysmarka i stwierdziłem, że możecie się nadać. Nie będzie trzeba was szkolić od samych podstaw, jak mnie, więc szkolenie zajęło by tylko kilka misięcy. Wybór zależy tylko od was.-Rzekł Czkawka. -I chcesz, żebym pogadała z resztą? -Mnie nie posłuchają, bo w ich oczach jestem wciąż zwykłym frajerem i...mordercą.-Powiedział z wyrzutem sumienia, chłopak. -Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, Czkawka.-Odparła blondynka i skierowała się do swoich przyjaciół. Czkawka tymczasem poszedł do domu, by tam posiedzieć nad swoimi starymi notatkami, które pozostawił, podczas swojej ucieczki. Szybko sobie o czymś przypomniał i pognał do Pyskacza, który siedział w kuźni. -Kogo moje oczy widzą! Czkawka!-Krzyknął mężczyzna ściskając chłopaka.-Ależ wydoroślałeś. -Dzięki. Mam do ciebie sprawę. Ja nie mam teraz czasu i jak najszybciej potrzebuję nowego pancerzu, takiego samego jak ten, z metalowymi dodatkami i z tymi samymi broniami. Może to być trudne, ale mam dla ciebie szkice, jak miałby on wygladać. Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?-Zapytał. -Pewnie! Za około tydzień twój strój powinien być gotowy.-Rzekł kowal. Wieczorem, Czkawka siedział w swoim pokoju. Chłopak dziwnie się czuł, bez swojego pancerza, z którym nie rozsawał się przez pięć lat. Prawie. Nagle do jego pokoju zapukał Stoik. -Mogę wejść?-Zapytał -Tak.-Odparł Czkawka. -Co zamierzasz dalej robić, synu? -Teraz skupiam się na odbudowaniu dawnej potęgi jeźdzców smoków. Dawniej oni stali na straży smoków i ich skretów. Teraz ja staram się podążać ich sladem, choć nie jest łatwo. -Trochę krwi się polało, by teraz panował pokój. Wiem, że cię wtedy sprowokowałem i to moja wina, że zabiłeś tamtą kobietę. Mam nadzieję, że nie obwiniasz się za to. -To nasza wina, tato. Podczas mojej podróży trochę się nauczyłem i teraz mogę powiedzieć, że to wina naszej głupoty. Ja byłem zbyt porywczy, a ty zbyt dumny, by posłuchać kogoś, kto wcześniej zaatakował bezbronnego wikinga. Ja to rozumiem. Rozdział XX: Treningi i jeszcze raz treningi Od rozmowy Czkawki i Astrid o wstąpieniu do smoczych jeźdzców minął tydzień. Czkawce udało się pozyskać do celów treningowych. Już wcześniej ona i reszta bandy Saczysmarka, wybrali sobie smoki, co ułatwiło pracę, Czkawce, który czekał na to, aż kandydaci zjawią się na pierwszy trening. Była to walka. Chwilę później, wszyscy zjawili się na arenie. -Chciałbym was przywitać na pierwszym treningu.-Zaczął chłopak.-Dziś będziemy trenować walkę wręcz. Będziemy to trenować aż do opoanowania przez was techniki walki.-Rzekł Czkakwa. -Zaraz, ty będziesz prowadził te treningi?-Zapytał Sączysmark. -Owszem. Teraz łapcie za broń treningową i dobierzcie się w pary.-Rozkazał Czkawka, z chwilę potem każdy ustawił się w pare. Bliźniaki trenowały razem, Sączysmark z Śledzikiem, a Astrid musiała walczyć z Czkawką.-Walcząc, pamiętajcie o technice. Starajcie się zachowac nad soba pełną kontrolę i co najważniejsze, nie dajcie do siebie dojść przeciwnikowi.-Upomniał Czkawka. Chwilę potem każdy walczył z swoim partnerem. Najgorzej szło Śledzikowi, który ledwo co odpierał ciosy Sączysmarka. Następna była Astrid, która miałą tego pecha, że walczyła z Czkawką, który nie dawał za wygraną i parował każdy jej cios, jednocześnie nie skupiając się na niej, żeby pilnować wszystkich innych, co trochę denerwowało blondynkę, która nie przyzwyczajona była do ignorowania jej. Po paru minutach i ona przegrała. -Nie poszło wam najgorzej, ale też nie najlepiej. Walcząc, musicie skupić się całym sobą, na przewidywaniu ruchów przeciwnika. Wy tymczasem nie skupiacie się na niczym. Macie inne zadanie. Teraz będziecie mieli przewagę, teoretycznie. Bedę walczył sam, przeciwko wam.-Rzekł, po czym Sączysmark i bliźniaki się na niego rzuciły. Czkawka jednym ruchem powalił Sączysmarka, a następnie szybko znokautował bliźniaki, które leały zdezorientowane. Następnie prszyszedł czas na Astrid i Śledzika. Ich także, Czkawka szybko pokonał. ... Treningi trwały do bardzo późnego wieczoru. Każdy z trenujących był zmęczony, jak nigdy dotąd i mieli powody. Czkawka dał im niezły wycisk.Każdy z członków paczki Saczysmarka miał zagwarantowane zakwasy, siniaki i różne inne okaleczenia zagwarantowane, na następny dzień. Była to taka mała forma zemsty za piętnaście lat upokażania życia, bruneta. Jednocześnie tylko takie treningi były najskuteczniejsze. Wieczorem, Czkawka siedział przy swoim biórku i pisał list do swojej matki, w którym zawiadamiał ją o wzajemnym życiu wikingó i smoków, jak i ich problemach. Mamo, minął tydzień, odkąd ludzie i smoki znów zaczęli żyć w zgodzie. Początkowo nie obyło się bez problemów, w sumie teraz też ich nie brakuje, ale udało mi się rozpocząć treningi nowych jeźdzców smoków. Jest to wielki plus, dla moich dalszych działań. Jednak musimy się jak najszybciej szykować, bo czuję, że wkrótce zbliżą się poważne kłopoty. Muszę już iść, mam nadzieję, że w smoczym sanktuarium wszystko jest wporządku, bo wkrótce mogą tam przybyć nowi rekruci z Berk. Czkawka. Chłopak szybko zwinął kartkę papieru w rulon i przywiązał do łapy straszliwca, który chwilę potem poleciał w stronę sanktuarium. Następnie zmęczony Czkawka poszedł spać. Następnego dnia, obudził go Szczerbatek, który chciał gdzieś polecieć, wraz z Czkawką, który ostatnio nie poświęcał swojemu smokowi zbyt dużo uwago, co nie spodobało się gadowi. -Szczerbatek!-Krzyknął chłopak, gdy ten go obudził. Smok tylko się na niego patrzył.-Dobrze, już się ubieram i polatamy trochę.-Poddał się Czkawka, który szybko ubrał się w swój strój i wraz z smokiem, wyszedł na dwór. Czkawka dzisiaj postanowił odpocząć od mozolnego trenowania jeźdzców i polecieć gdzieś z smokiem. Szybko wzlecieli ponad chmury i tak szybowali, dopóki nie było im zimno. Wtedy zniżyli lot i lecieli nieco ponad oceanem, wolni od wszystkich myśli i trosk. Jednocześnie, Czkawka wymyślał coraz to nowe treningi dla swoich...można by rzec, że uczniów. Teraz jednak starał nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy i skupić się na locie. Po dwóch godzinach lotu, wylądowali na jakiejś małej wysepce. Tam odpoczęli parę godzin, po czym postanowili wrócić na wyspę. Rozdział XXI: Zwyczajny dzień na Berk. Następnego dnia, Czkawka wrócił do normalnego trybu życia. Szybko udał sie ze swoim smokiem na poranny lot, potem zjadł coś, a następnie udał się na trening, na którym nikogo jeszcze nie było. Dziś postanowił dalej trenować walkę wręcz, tym razem bez broni i coś w rodzaju turnieju. Każdy z jeźdzców walczyłby między sobą, oczywiście oprócz Czkawki, a zwyciężca udałby sie do smoczego sanktuarium razem z Czkawką. Chłopak miał zamiar pokazać, czego tak naprawdę strzegą smoczy jeźdzcy. Szybko na arenie zjawiła się Astrid, a po niej zjawił się Śledzik, Sączysmark, zaś bliźniaki jak zwykle się spóźniły zwalając całą winę, na siebie, oskarżając się nawzajem. Brunet jednak szybko ukrócił kłótnię i przystąpił, do opowiadania zasad dzisiejszego treningu. -Dziś będziecie walczyć między sobą, w swojego rodzaju turnieju. Zwyciężca poleci ze mną, do...pewnego miejsca, gdzie i tak wszyscy polecą, w swoim czasie. -Zaraz, zaraz, ty chyba nie będziesz walczył?-Zapytał Sączysmark. -Nie.-Odparł szybko Czkawka. Pierwsi walczyli Mieczyk oraz Śledzik. Walka nie była zaciekła, ani tym bardziej ciekawa. Mieczyk bez większego trudu pokonał Śledzika. Potem walczyła Astrid z Szpadką. Tu także nie było sensacji i dalej przeszła Astrid, która szybko uporała się z Szpadką. Zaraz po nich walczyli Mieczyk i Sączysmark. Tu już było trochę ciekawiej, choć po parunastu minutach, wygrał Sączysmark. W finale zmierzyli się Astrid oraz Sączysmark. Dziewczyna z przyjemnością chciała skopać Smarkowi tyłek, lecz ten nie dawał za wygraną i dzielnie się bronił. Walka była niezwykle zaciekła, ale ostatecznie zwyciężyła blondynka, co było do przewidzenia, bo prawie nikt nie mógł jej powstrzymać. Oprócz Czkawki, który wykorzystywał jej błedy, przeciwko samej dziewczynie, która popełniała ich mnóstwo. -Brawo, Astrid. Jestem pod wrażeniem.-Pochwalił Czkawka, który całą walkę oglądał z ciekawością. Po udanym treningu, Czkawka ruszył w swoją stronę. Zmierzał on do swojego domu, gdzie chciał dokończyć swój nowy projekt ogona dla Szczerbatka. Miał on pozwolić smokowi latać, bez pomocy Czkawki, co mogłoby pomóc chłopakowi w niejednej sytuacji. No i smok mógł wrócić do normalnego trybu życia. Niemniej jednak był to bardzo trudny i czasochłonny projekt, który wymagał sporo doświadczenia i o ile samo stworzenie rysunku koncepcyjnego nie stwarzało problemu, to wytworzenie tego ogonu, mogło sprawić olbrzymi problem. Późnym wieczorem, chłopak wreszcie skończył swój projekt, który miał zamiar stworzyć następnego dnia. Nagle, bruneta zawołał Stoik, który chciał mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. -Synu, za dwa miesiące, będą tu różni wodzowie oraz ich rodziny.-Zaczął mężczyzna.-Będzie tu miała miejsce wielka narada, dotycząca między innymi smoków. Także kilku wodzów będzie chciało podpisać traktaty dotyczące sojuszów. Ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać. Jako smoczy jeździec, będziesz musiał wziąść w tej naradzie udział, jeśli chcesz zjednoczyc te ludy, z tymi gadami.-Rzekł wódz Wandali. -Kto ma przypłynąć?-Zapytał Chłopak. -Między innymi Wizygoci oraz Frankowie, to będą wodzowie tych większych plemion. Bedzie też wiele mniejszych. Dlatego chciałbym cię prosić o pilnowanie smoków, żeby te nie narobiły nam kłopotów, jasne? -Oczywiście, tato. Rozdział XXII: Wielki zjazd wodzów Na Berk minęły już dwa miesiące, od zaprzestania walk ze smokami. Dziś mieli przypłynąć różni wodzowie, którzy mieli wziąść udział w wielkiej naradzie wodzów. Każdy mieszkaniec Berk był bardzo przejęty tym wydarzeniem, gdyż gościć tak wiele ważnyc osób, to był niemal zaszczyt. Nic więc dziwnego, że wikingowie chcieli, aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Czkawka jak zwykle trenował z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące zżył się z dawną bandą Sączysmarka, któa niegdyś tak uprzykrzała życie brunetowi. Teraz jednak byli oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Również umięjtności jeźdzców bardzo się poprawiły, choć nadal wszyscy znacząco ustępowali swoim przeszkoleniem, Czkawce, który trenował niemalże bez przerwy przez trzy, prawie cztery lata. Tak więc mijał trening, aż nie zatrąbił róg, oznajmiający przybycie gości. Czkawka, nie przejmójąc się, ruszył do domu, by tam przebrać się w swój strój smoczego jeźdzca. Wiedział, że jego obecność rozzłości niektórych wodzów, jednak chłopak nie mógł przepuscić takiej okazji. Brunet obserwował wszystko z dachów chat, bo nie mógł wsiąść na smoka, gdyż mógłby zostać zauważonym. Gdy tylko wszyscy weszli do twierdzy, on odczekał chwilę, a potem wszedł do środka. Tam panował niezwykły chałas, spowodowany, kłócącymi się wikingami, którzy gotowi byli rzucać się na siebie. Szybko jednak zmienili cel swoich zainteresowań, gdy w twierdzy zjawił się Czkawka. Nagle wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. ... -Chyba nie przeszkadzam?-Zapytał Czkawka, poprawiając swoją maskę. -Któż to?-Zadał pytanie wódz berserków. -Jestem smoczym jeźdzcem, drogi wodzu.-Rzekł chłopak.-Doszły do mnie słuchy, że będą odbywały się tu narady, dotyczące smoków, a każda sprawa, która dotyczy tych stworzeń, dotyczy także mnie.-Wyjaśnił brunet. -Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem.-Powiedział wódz Franków. -Na wzajem.-Odparł Czkawka, który nie przejmował się konsekwencjami. -Może przejdźmy do narady.-Zaproponował Stoik, wyczuwając w powietrzu rosnące napięcie. Mężczyzna starał się jak najszybciej złagodzić sytuację, by nie doszło do wojny, z powodu znieważenia wodza. -Doskonały pomysł, Stoiku.-Zgodził się Albrech, który był wodzem łupieżców, którzy zajmowali się łapaniem smoków, a następnie sprzedawaniem ich. Czkawka oczywiście o tym wiedział, dlatego miał na swoim celowniku wodza łupieżców, od dłuższego czasu. Jednak nie mógł go tak poprostu zaatakować. -Nasze plemiona będą potrzebować waszej pomocy, Stoiku. Smoki zagrażają naszym wioską oraz ludności. Sprawa jest jasna. Albo my, albo te gady.-Rzekł wódz berserków.-Przyda nam się pomoc ze strony innych plemion. -Wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowaliście smoki, że na was napadają.-Rzekł Czkawka, siadając obok wodza jakiegoś mniejszego plemienia. -Zważ swe słowa, diabelski pomiocie.-Odpowiedział wódz berserków. -Spokój!-Krzyknął Stoik.-Niestety nie otrzymacie naszej pomocy, gdyż sami musimy zająć się naszymi sprawami.-Powiedział już spokojniej, wódz Wandali. -Rozumiem.-Odparł z pokorą, berserk. Czkawka nie mógł jużwytrzymać na tym spotkaniu, dotyczącym wspierania się w walce z smokami. Rozmowy dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Tak mijały godziny, aż nie nastała północ, wtedy wszyscy wodzowie rozeszli się do domów, które wcześniej przyszykowali im wandalowie. Były to jedne z najlepszych chat w wiosce, które przyszykowane były tylko dla najważniejszych gości. Czkawka w tym czasie przesiadywał w kuźni i wykonywał ogon dla swojego smoka. Pracował on nad tym do późnej nocy, ale zmęczony zakończył na dzisjaj swoją pracę, którą postanowił dokończyć jutro i poszedł do domu. Tam czekał na niego Stoik, który miał dla niego wiadomość. -Synu, jutro musisz stawić się ze mną na zjeździe wodów. Każdy tam będzie ze swoimi dziećmi, by odnaleźć dla nich ewentualnego męża lub żonę. Niestety, ale będziesz musiał brać w tym udział.-Zawiadomił Stoik. -Super.-Rzekł zirytowany chłopak. Nie mógł dopuścić, by przez niemimowolny, ewentualny ślub, doszło możliwego zdradzenia tajemnic smoczych jeźdzców. (w tamtych czasach dzieci pewnie stanowiły takie karty przetargowe.) Starał sie tym jednak nie przejmować i pójść spać. Z samego rana, Czkawka wstał bardzo wcześnie i szybko wyszedł na dwór, gdzie jego ojciec rozmawiał z Pyskaczem. Czkawka postanowił się do nich przyłączyć. -To będzie gorsze, niż walka z tamtym wielkim smokiem.-Rzekł na przywitanie Czkawka, na co Stoik i Pyskacz zaśmiali się. Przyjaciel wodza Berk trochę współczół synowi wodza, że kolejny raz musi wysłuchiwać narzekań tych wszystkich ważnych person. Sam jednak musiał iść tam wraz z Stoikiem i Czkawką. Chłopak na samą myśl, że będzie się paprał w polityce, miał lekki odruch wymiotny, jednak starał się zachować spokój. Około południa, cała trójka skierowała się do twierdzy, gdzie wszyscy wodzowie rozmawiali w najlepsze. Brunet oczywiście włóczył nogami, jakby szedł na ścięcie, no i poniekąd szedł. Nie był uzbrojony, ani nie miał na sobie swojego stroju jeźdzca, przez co czuł się bezbronny. Nawet nie był przy nim jego smok, który ukrywał się w lesie. Po wejściu do twierdzy głównych gości, wszyscy wodzowie zaczęli formalności i podpisywali między sobą różne pakty i sojusze. Czkawka w tym wszystkim zaczynał się powoli gubić. Chłopak starał trzymać się cienia i nie rzucać w oczy, by żaden wódz nie zaproponował mu małżeństwa ze szkaradną córką. Najchętniej, Czkawka zabiłby takiego, lecz zabraniało mu to tysiące zasad i nietykalność wodza. Do pewnego czasu, plan bruneta miał się dobrze, dopóki nie zaciągnął go Stoik, do stołu, gdzie podpisywał najważniejszy pakt, z Frankami, którzy byli najpotężniejszym klanem. -Wzamian za sojusz, twój syn poślubi moją córkę.-Zarządał wódz Franków. Stoikowi zaświeciły się oczy, na myśl o potężnym sojuszu franków i wandali. Jednak jedna rzecz stała mu na przeszkodzie. Był to Czkawka, który nie miał ochoty na tego typu zabawy. -Nie ma takiej opcji.-Odparł krótko Czkawka. -Ty akurat masz tu najmniej do gadania, smarkaczu.-Powiedział frank. W Czkawce się zagotowało. Chłopak zaciskał pięści ze złości. -Czkawka, to byłaby dla nas wspaniała okazja.-Rzekł Stoik. -Nie ma takiej opcji. Berk jest wystarczająco silna, by poradzić sobie w pojedynkę.-Odrzekł brunet, który był pewien swoich racji. W końcu jego rodzinna wyspa posiadała jedną broń i atut, którego nie miały inne wyspy. Wandale mieli smoki oraz Smoczych jeźdzców, a gdy trzeba będzie, to nawet wsparcie niezliczonej hordy smoków, która kryje się w smoczym sanktuarium. -Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, młodziku. Podoba mi się twa zuchwałość. Jednak najlepiej zweryfikuje wszystko arena.-Wódz franków wyzwał Czkawkę na pojedynek. Nagl ewszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku tym dwóm osobą. Każdy znał poczynania wodza na polu bitwy, więc tym bardziej byli zaciekawieni, czy młodzik z Berk przjmie propozycję doświadczonego wojownika. -Zgoda.Walczmy jeszcze dzisiaj.-Zarządał Czkawka. Wieczorem, każdy zajmował miejsca, na arenie, by obserwować, jak Czkawka będzie przegrywał. Każdy wiedział, że wódz tak silnego plemienia, jak frankowie, miecie z powieszchni ziemi jakiegoś młokosa, który nie ma opanowanej wojaczki. Nic bardziej mylnego. Czkawka był doskonale przygotowany do walki i doskonale znał swoją wartość, jako wojownika. Wiedział, że został doskonale przeszkolony przez swoją matkę. ... Na arenie, na Czkawkę czekał już starszy mężczyzna, który wyzwał chłopaka na pojedynek. Brunet starał się nie myśleć o ewentualnej porażce, którą mógł ponieść. Domyślał się, że będzia to walka z prawdziwymi brońmi, więc każdy z walczących mógł stracic przypadkowo, bądź nie, życie. Lekko spięty, Czkawka szybko wkroczył na arenę, by mieć tę walkę jak najszybciej za sobą. Słyszał, jak wandale skandowali jego imię. Chyba jako jedyni wierzyli w zwycięstwo Czkawki. -Miło wiedzieć, że jednak postanowiłeś się pokazać.-Zadrwił wódz franków. -Nigdy nie odrzucam wyzwań.-Odparł Czkawka, nie przejmójąc się przeciwnikiem. -Mam nadzieję, że umiesz walczyć prawdziwą bronią, prawda? W końcu wielki Stoik, wódz wandali, nie mógł wychować syna nieudacznika, prawda chłopcze.-Kpił dalej, mężczyzna, by tylko wyprowadzić Czkawkę z równowagi. Jednak chłopak wyczuł podstęp i nie reagował na docinki, tylko skierował się po miecz. Oczywiście, brunet miał przy sobie swoje schowane ostrze, by wraie czego go użyć. Wódz franków jako pierwszy wyprowadził atak, który Czkawka ledwo uniknął. Chłopak nie zastanawiając się, szybko wyprowadził kontratak, który jego przeciwnik zręcznie zablokował, kopiąc Czkawkę w kolano, przez co upadł na ziemię. Chłopak jednak szybko podniósł się w ostatniej chwili i uniknął ciosu miecza przeciwnika. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest to walka całkowicie na poważnie i musiał się bronić. Jego przeciwnik cały czas napierał, będąc pod wrażeniem tego, jak Czkawka skutecznie się broni. Każdy wandal oczywiście wierzył, że Czkawka wygra, jednak ich wiara systematycznie spadała, na widok coraz to częstszych upadków Czkawki, który walczył już ostatkiem sił. Brunet starał się wyprowadzać kontrataki, które wódz franków blokował. Jednak nagle coś się zdarzyło. Przeciwnik Czkawki, jakby na chwilę zamarł, co chłopak skrzętnie wykorzystał i powalił swojego przeciwnika. Pobity frank czekał już na koniec walki, jednak Czkawka rzucił miecz i skierował się do wyjścia. Nie miał on zamiaru zabijać kogokolwiek, a zabicie wodza mogłoby wywołać wojnę, więc chciał tego uniknąć. Rozdział XXIII: Nareszcie koniec! Od ponad tygodnia, na Berk trwała wielka narada wodzów. Niemal każdy mieszkaniec wioski miał już serdecznie dosyć, niektórych chumorzastych wodzów, którzy ciągle narzekali. Także Czkawka od pewnego czasu nie pojawiał się na kolejnych rozmowach i wolał ten czas spędzać z swoim smokiem, bo tylko wtedy mogli razem latać. Brunet nawet nie miał czasu na dokończenie sztucznego ogona, dzięki któremu Szczerbatek mógłby latać samodzielnie. Jednak na szczęście dziś miało się to zmienić. Dzisiaj cała ta narada miała się skończyć, a wandalowie wrócić do swoich spraw. Mimo, że wodzowie mieli wypłynąć na wieczór, Czkawka z samego rana rozpoczął treningi. Z samego rana chłopak wymyślał cel treningu i postanowił dzisiaj troche poćwiczyć lot na smokach. Rzadko robił tego typu treningi, czego żałował, gdyż była to podstawowa umiejętność jeźdzców smoków. Po dwóch godzinach, na arenie zjawiła się reszta przyjaciół Czkawki. -Powiedz, że dzisiaj coś zdemolujemy.-Prosił Mieczyk, który wraz z swoją siostrą, nie mógł nic przeskrobać podczas narady wodzów. -Marzenia.-Odparł Czkawka.-Dzisiaj będziemy trenować loty na smokach. Robiliśmy to już kilka razy, więc już mniej więcej wiecie, o co będzie w tym treningu chodziło. Musicie jak najszybciej okrążyć wyspę niezauważenie, a następnie zakraść się na smoku do mnie, tak żebym was nie usłyszał. Będę stał na najwyższym szczycie na Berk.-Wyjaśnił Czkawka, po czym wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka i polieciał do najwyższego wzniesienia na wyspie. Trening przebiegł bez zarzutów. Najlepiej poszło tym razem Sączysmarkowi, któremu udało się podejść do Czkawki, nie wywołując jego podejrzeń, czego nikomu innemu nie udało się zrobić. W nagrodę, Sączysmark otrzymał dyżur na arenie, co raczej nie wywołało zadowolenia u wikinga. Siedząc u siebie w pokoju, Czkawce przypomniało się, że obiecał Astrid, jako nagrodę za udany trening walki wręcz, że poleci z nią do pewnego miejsca. Było to oczywiście smocze sanktuarium. Chłopak postanowił w tej sprawie pójść do dziewczyny i przypomnieć jej o tym. Jednak nie mógł tak poprostu wylecieć z wyspy, nie powiadamiając nikogo. Choć w sumie mógł. W końcu nikt mu tego nie zabroni. Szybko więc wyszedł z domu i skierował się do blondynki, która akurat szła obok jego domu, widocznie wracając z lasu. -Astrid, zaczekaj!-Zawołał Czkawka. -Tak?-Zapytała Astrid. -Chciałem ci przypomnieć o nagrodzie za trening walki wręcz. Zwyciężca miał poleciec ze mną w pewne miejsce, pamiętasz?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Coś sobie przypominam. -No to szykuj smoka, bo za niedługo wyruszamy. -Ale przecież musisz być na pożegnaniu tych wszystkich wodzów. -Muszę?-Zapytał chłopak, udając rozczarowanego.-Nic nie muszę.-Rzekł. -Jak sobie chcesz. ... Wieczorem, Czkawka wyleciał wraz z Astrid z Berk i lecieli w stronę smoczego sankturaium, o czym oczywiście brunet nie poinformował swojej przyjaciółki. Sam też nie poinformował swojego ojca o swoim wylocie, ale nie musiał mu się ze wszystkiego zwierzać. W końcu, Czkawka był smoczym jeźdzcem i miał własne problemy na głowie, jak na przykład zjednoczenie ludzi i smoków, czy odbudowanie bractwa. Jednocześnie musiał pogodzić te zajęcia z swoim nowym życiem następcy wielkiego wodza. Teraz jednak o tym nie myślał. -Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy, wylatując w trakcie narady wodzów, Czkawka.-Znów zaczęła dziewczyna. -Spokojnie, całe przedsięwzęcie zajmie nam co najwyrzej trzy dni. Chyba, że coś się przedłuży.-Odparł brunet.-Co ty na to, by przyspieszyć lot?-Zasugerował chłopak. -Jasne!-Rzekła z entuzjazmem Astrid, po czym przspieszyła swojego Śmiertnika Zębacza.-Dalej, Wichura, pokaż, kto jest lepszy.-Dziewczyna poganiała swojego smoka, gdy tylko Czkawka i Szczerbatek zdołali je przegonić. Tak lecieli przez całą resztę dnia, aż nie nastała późna noc i musieli trochę odpocząć, bo smoki były już zmęczone. Szybko wylądowali na pobliskiej wyspie, a następnie Astrid poszła po drewno, do pobliskiego lasku. Czkawka w tym czasie, nie mając nic do roboty, zaczął bawić się swoim sztyletem, którym rysował różne rzeczy w piasku, a następnie zaczął rzucać swoją bronią w ziemię. -Co, Szczerbatek, pewnie ty też nie spodziewałeś się takiego obrotu spraw, co bracie?-Zapytał Czkawka. Gdyby ktoś, sześć lat temu powiedział mu, że zostanie jednym z najbardziej poważanych ludzi w Berk, pewnie by go wyśmiał. W końcu był on kompletnym nieudacznikiem. Teraz jednak los tysięcy istnień leżał w jego rękach. Jednocześnie, przez to nie mógłby zostać wodzem Berk, po śmierci swojego ojca, bo miałby za dużo spraw na swojej głowie. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia, być może będzie musiał opuścić swój dom poraz kolejny, lecz tym razem na zawsze, by zaprowadzic pokój na całym świecie. Po jakimś czasie, z lasu powróciła Astrid z drewnem. Następnego dnia, z samego rana, Czkawka i Astrid, wyruszyli do smoczego sanktuarium. Byli już naprawdę niedaleko, gdyż poprzedniego dnia przebyli kawał drogi. Brunet cieszył się jak dziecko, na możliwość powrotu do świata, gdzie najbardziej pasował. Do świata smoków, za które mógłby oddać życie. Po jakimś czasie, dotarli na miejsce. Był to dzień przytłaczający wsmoczym sanktuarium. W końcu umierała Alfa, która trzymała w ryzach dzikie smoki i ni epozwalała im atakować ludzi. Ten wielki smok, Oszołomostrach, umierał ze starości, w końcu przeżył kilkaset lat. Valka oraz smoki, które częściowo były pod jej opieką, chodziły dziś przygaszone i smutne. Matka Czkawki przeczuwała, że wkrótce na przywódcę smoków dobiegnie pora, lecz nie wiedziała, że stanie się to tak szybko. Myślała, że Alfa ma jeszcze kilkadziesiąt spokojnych lat życia. -Czemu tu jest tak cicho?-Zapytał sam siebie, Czkawka, stając na grubym lodzie, który pokrywał całą wyspę. -Co to za miejsce?-Zapytała zaciekawiona Astrid. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.-Odparł brunet, a chwilę później usłyszał, jak nadlatuje jego matka, na swoim Chmuroskoku. -Nie spodziewałam się, że sprowadzisz gościa.-Kobieta wskazała na Astrid, która stała obok Czkawki. -To jest Astrid.-Czkawka przedstawił dziewczynę swojej matce.-Jeden z rekrutów, z Berk. Wziąłbym wszystkich, ale wycieczka tutaj, to nagroda za wygranie mini turnieju na treningu.-Wytłumaczył chłopak. -Witam cię, Astrid.-Rzekła Valka, która nie zdejmowała swojej maski. -Miło poznać.-Odparła niepewnie blondynka. -Chodźcie.-Powiedziała kobieta, po czym całą trójka ruszyła w stronę smoczego sanktuarium. Pokonując cały szereg przeróżnych labiryntów, w końcu doszli do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze niedawno Czkawka trenował. ... Wieczorem, cała trójka ruszyła w głąb smoczego sanktuarium, a dokładnie, do ukrytej częśći, gdzie znajdowała się umierająca Alfa oraz inne smoki. Mimo, że gigantyczny, biały kolos, umierał, to wciąz wyglądał niezwykle majestatycznie i budził lekki postrach. Otoczenie nie zmieniło się w żaden sposód, odkąd Czkawka opuścił to miejsce, by powrócić do Berk i tam zakończyć walki smoków i ludzi. To tutaj miało dojść do kolejnego zaprzysiężenia smoczego jeźdzca. Tymczasem niczego nie spodziewająca się Astrid szła za Czkawką i Valką, którzy prowadzili dziewczynę prosto przed siebie, w tylko im znajomym kierunku. Dziewczyna nawet nie spodziewałą się, co za chwilę miało nastąpić. Sam Czkawka zaplanował to wydarzenie dopiero w trakcie podróży do smoczego sanktuarium, nawet nie informując swojej matki. Prowadził on obie kobiety ku skraju, gdzie leżał Oszołomostrach, który umierał. W końcu doszli na miejsce. -Astrid, gratuluję ci wygranej w tamtym turnieju. Wykazywałaś się niebywałą samodyscypliną na treningach, co postanowiłem docenić i teraz chciałbym zaproponować ci w pełni legalne, że tak to ujmę, dołączenie do smoczych jeźdzców. Oczywiście będziesz musiała wciąż uczęszczać na treningi, które jeszcze się nie zakończyły, jednak będziesz miała na nich pewne przywileje.-Wyjaśnił Czkawka. -To dla mnie zaszczyt.-Odparła blondynka. -W tym miejscu, swoje przyrzeczenia składał Czkawka, a przed nim niebywałe rzesze innych smoczych jeźdzców, którzy zniknęli w nieznanych okolicznościach. Każdy składał przysięge wierności temu zakonowi oraz obietnicę ochrony smoków, jak i oddania za nie życia, w razie potrzeby.-Rzekła Valka. -Jestem gotowa.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Czy jesteś gotowa, aby wstąpić w nasze szeregi, bronić smoków oraz obiecać, że żadnych sekretów tego bractwa nie zdradzisz, jego nieprzyjacielom?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Tak. -Czy jesteś gotowa, by w obronie smoków, oddać nawet swoje życie, by innemu gadowi nie stała się krzywda?-Zapytała tym razem Valka. -Jestem gotowa.-Odparła blondynka. -Więc jesteś gotowa, by wstąpić w nasze szeregi. Od dziś możesz z dumą twierdzić, że jesteś smoczą jeźdźczynią.-Rzekł Czkawka. Wieczorem, Czkawka i Valka rozmawiali o obecnej sytuacji smoków. Była już późna noc, więc Astrid spała, dzięki czemu brunet i jego matka mogli porozmawiać na poważniejsze tematy, dotyczące smoków. -Czkawka, pamiętasz jak mówiłam, że smoczy jeźdzcy nagle zniknęli?-Zapytała kobieta. -Pamiętam.-Odrzekł chłopak, pochłonięty przestarzałymi notatkami o tymże bractwie. Były tam bardzo ciekawe metody wytwarzania specjalnego metalu, z którego można by tworzyć niezwykle wytrzymałe bronie i pancerze. Czkawka postanowił pożyczyć te notatki i spróbowac wykorzystać te metody. -To jest jedno miejsce, które mogłoby wyjaśnić tę tajemnicę. Ty i ja byliśmy tam. Tylko ty, synu, masz z tamtąd ten pancerz.-Powiedziała kobieta, wskazując na ulepszony strój Czkawki. -Sugerujesz nawiedzoną wyspę. W sumie w tych zapiskach wyczytałem coś o odizolowanej od świata wyspie, na której mieszkali, ale nie wiem czy to dobry trop.-Rzekł z niepewnością w głosie, brunet. ... Następnego dnia, Czkawka i Astrid szykowali sie do powroty na Berk. Brunet postanowił ugiąć się prośba swojej matki i postanowiłpo raz drugi odwiedzić nawiedzoną wyspę. W trakcie lotu do domu, chłopak zamierzał rozdzielic sie z Astrid, która wróciłaby na Berk, nie znając zamiarów Czkawki, który poleciałby na swoja misję. Lecieli drugi dzień. Kiedy Astrid i Czkawka zbliżali się do Berk, chłopak nagle zmienił kurs, nakazując blondynce, by ta skierowała się na wyspę. Sam brunet leciał w tym czasie na południe, w kierunku nawiedzonaej wyspy. Cieszył się jednak, że nie musiał brac udziały w ostatnim dniu narady wodzów i, że to już jest koniec. Miał już dość gburowatych wodzów, jednak teraz, nie myśląc o naradzie, Czkawka poleciał do swojego celu. Rozdział XXIV: Powrót na przeklętą wyspę Wyspa nie zmieniła się, odkąd Czkawka przypadkowi ją odnalazł. Niemal wszędzie rósł las, który przysłaniał większość wyspy z powietrza niektóre miejsca były wręcz niemożliwe do zobaczenia. Jednym z takich miejsc była nawiedzona wioska, do której brunet musiał wrócić. Wioska nadal wyglądała na niezwykle opustoszałą, a niektóre budynki były doszczęstnie spalone. Nietknięta została jednak niezwykle potężna budowla, zbudowana z białego kamienia, który nie był znany Czkawkce. Brunetowi zaimponowała ta budowla, z uwagi na jej potężną budowę, pomimo upływu wielu lat. Chłopak wszedł do środka, a tam zobaczył wiele regałów, na których było pełno książek. Na środku pomieszczenia stał jednak stół, na którym leżała sterta papierów, które były całe zakurzone i pokryte pajęczyną. Jednak to, co zaciekawiło bruneta, to dziwna kula leżąca obok notatek. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem podeszli do przedmiotu. Czkawka, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dotknął kuli, po czym nagle, jakby przeniósł sie w inne miejsce. Wioska była atakowana przez dziwnych mężczyzn, odzianych w smocze skóry i trzymających potężne miecze. Atakujących było setki, a może nawet tysiące, zaś wyspy broniło kilkuset wojowników, którzy dowodzeni przez swego mistrza, stawiali opór najeźdzcy. Na szczęście wyspa była niezwykle dobrze ufortyfikowana. Nagle, na niebie pojawili się jeźdzcy smoków, którzy przegonili atakujących, przynajmniej na razie. '' ''-Mistrzu, na razie przegoniliśmy łowców smoków, ale oni wrócą. Musimy chronić nasze tajemnice.-Rzekł pewien mężczyzna w skórzanym pancerzu i maską na twarzy. ''-Tak też uczynię, synu. Weź najcenniejsze rzeczy, a ja powstrzymam łowców, przed wdarciem. Potem ucieknij z wyspy i znajdź bezpieczną kryjówkę. Nasze bractwo już przestaje istnieć. Będziesz musiał je odbudować.-Powiedział jeździec, po czym ruszył na mury wioski, by odeprzeć kolejny atak łowców smoków. W tym czasie, syn mistrza jeźdzców smoków, ukrywał wszystkie tajemnice w bibliotece, która mogła wytrzymać niezwykle potężne uderzenia. Chował tam co cenniejsze zapiski, resztę poprostu palił, by nie wdarły się w ręce wroga. Gdy już to skończył, nie posłuchał się swego ojca, ruszając na mury, by wspomóc swoich braci w walce. Niestety, niedługo potem zginął. '' Po długiej bitwie, ostatni z jeźdzców smoków zginął. Łowce smoków, porozwieszali ciała swoich wrogów, gdzie tylko popadnie. Następnie ruszyli do wioski, by tam odnaleźć tajemnice zniszczonego bractwa jeźdzców smoków, jednak zawiedli się. Wizja skończyła się, a Czkawka miał straszne uczucia. Brunet widział śmierć swoich poprzedników, a także zagładę swojego bractwa. Szybko zgarnął wszystkie zapiski do swojej torby, a także do podręcznych toreb bagarzowych Szczerbatka. Tak obładowani, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, jednak nagle pojawiły się zjawy jeźdzców smoków. -Dlaczego kradniesz to, co nasze?-Zapytał jeden z duchów. -Jestem jeźdzcem smoków, tak jak wy nimi byliście, a moim zadaniem jest ponowne pogodzenie ludzi oraz smoków. Do tego będępotrzebował waszej wiedzy.-Wytłumaczył Czkawka. -Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć? Kiedyś jeden z naszych zdradził nasze bractwo, plując na nas, gdy my broniliśmy sie ostatkiem sił. ... -Nie musicie mi wierzyć. Jesteście duchami! Te sekrety może pozwolą mi pokonać łowców smoków, naszych odwiecznych wrogów.-Rzekł Czkawka. -Nie zawsze byli naszymi wrogami. Niegdyś przemieżaliśmy świat razem. Żaden smok nie był zagrożony, a każdy żył z gadami w zgodzie. Lecz ta sielanka nie trwała długo. Wkrótce zbuntował się jeden z rekrutów, który od samego początku miał zacieniony umysł. Zaczął on przeciągać na swoją stronę coraz więcej dawnych jeźdzców, którzy odwrócili się od naszego bractwa. Wtedy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że bezpieczeństwo smoków zostało zagrożone, a tajemnice powinny zostać dobrze ukryte. Tak mówi legenda, o powstaniu łowców smoków, a jak było naprawdę, to wiedzą tylko ci, którzy wtedy żyli.-Powiedział kolejny duch smoczego jeźdzca.-Jeśli tak było naprawdę, ty ty jesteś pierwszym, od kilkuset lat, który zdołał położyć swoje ręce na naszych tajemnicach. Widocznie musisz coś w sobie mieć, gdyż te drzwi.-Rzekł duch, wskazując na wielkie drzwi, prowadzące do wspaniałej biblioteki bractwa.-Nie pozwalają się otworzyć byle komu. -Czyli puścicie mnie? -Oczywiście. Ale...pomścił naszą wioskę. Jeśli którykolwiek łowca stanie na twej dordze, zabij go, przypominając sobie rzeź setek kobiet, dzieci i naszych braci. Nie oszczędzaj krwi tych, którzy niegdys sami jej nie oszczędzali, a nasze dusze wreszcie zaznają spokoju, od kilkuset lat.-Rzekł drugi duch, po czym obie zjawy zniknęły, a Czkawka udał się do Szczerbatka, który na niego czekał. -No to co, mordko, wracamy na Berk?-Zapytał brunet, na co smok, w odpowiedzi stał gotów do odlotu. Rozdział XXV: Dom...i smutne wieści. Następnego dnia, z samego rana, Czkawka zjawił się w domu, gdzie już czekał na niego Stoik, który miał z swoim synem do pogadania. Wódz zamierzał się wypytać chłopaka, o miejsce jego pobytu, przez ostatni dzień. -Można wiedzieć, gdzie byłeś, synu?-Zapytał Stoik. ... -Musiałem zrobić pewną rzecz.-Odparł brunet. Nie miał on zamiaru tłumaczyć się swojemu ojcu, z swojego zadania, które powierzyła mu Valka. -A konkretniej można?-Dopytywał się wódz. -Ni emogę powiedzieć. Tajemnica.-Rzekł Czkawka, po czym ruszył do swojego pokoju, a za nim poszedł Szczerbatek, który położył się zmęczony spać, na swoim leżu. Tymczasem Czkawka przeglądał różne notatki pozostawione przez dawnych jeźdzców smoków. Znalazł takie informacje, jak techniki szkolenia rekrutów, czy tresowania smoków. Czkawke szczególnie zainteresowało to drugie. Jednak techniki szkolenia nowych jeźdzców, także go zainteresowała. Po południu, Czkawka postanowił ruszyć do kuźni, gdzie chciał wypróbować nowe metody wytwarzania stali. Do tego celu, potrzebował gronkla. Szybko skierował się do Śledzika, by ten pomógł wytworzyć tą stal. Pomimo upływu czasu, Czkawce i Śledzikowi wciąz nie udało się otrzymać zamierzonego efektu. Metoda ta polegałą na karmieniu gronkla odpowiednik gatunkiem skały, by somk wypluł odpowiedni rodzaj stali. Pracowali tak do późnego wieczora, aż oboje nie byli śpiący. -Czkawka, dzisiaj chyba już nic nie zdziałamy.-Rzekł zmęczony Śledzik. -Wiem.-Odparł brunet, ledwo powstrzymójąc sie od zaśnięcia na stojąco.-Jutro będziemy musieli to dokończyć. Czuję, że jesteśmy blisko.-Powiedział Czkawka, wychodząc z kuźni. Zmierzał on do swojego domu. Na dworze było już bardzo późno, jednak wciąż można było spotkać wikingów, którzy kręcili się po wiosce. Brunet ledwo ruszał nogami ze zmęczenia, gdy nagle zobaczył straszliwca niedaleko siebie. Podszedł do niego i widząc, że ma do nogi przypiętą karteczkę, szybko rozwinął papier, a jego oczom ukazał się charakter pisma jego matki. Czkawka, mam smutne wieści, synu. Nasza alfa nie żyje. Proszę cię, abyś przyleciał jak najszybciej, wraz z wszystkimi nowymi jeźdzcami smoków. '' Brunetowi ugięły się kolana. Nie wiedział jak to jest możliwe, że smok umarł tak szybko. Czkawka był przekonany, że wielkiemu oszołomostrachowi zostało co najmniej parę lat życia. Mylił się jednak. Chłopak nagle ozbudził się, poszedł po Szczebatka, a następnie po innych jeźdzców. Pół godziny później, wszyscy lecieli już do smoczego sanktuarium. -Wytłumaczysz nam, co się dzieje i dlaczego obudziłeś nas w samym środku nocy?!-Zapytał zdenerwowany Sączysmark, lecąc na swoim smoku, koszmarze ponocniku. -Wkrótce się dowiesz, Sączysmark.-Odparł krótko Czkawka. '...' Następnego ranka, cała szóstka lądowała na swoich smokach. Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk oraz Szpadka byli pod niezwykłym wrażeniem wielkiej góry lodu, ze wszystkich stron najeżonych kolcami. Jednak ta góra lodu kryła w sobie wielki smutek, po odejściu Alfy. Tego dnia nie dało się poskromić smoków, które nikogo się nie słuchały. Jakby były w transie, z którego nie dało się ich wybudzić. Nagle przed całą grupą wylądowała Valka, w swoiej masce. -Miło, że zdołałeś wszystkich tu sprowadzić, Czkawka.-Powiedziała kobieta. -Może mi koś wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj wyprawia?-Zapytał zniecierpliwiony Sączysmark. -Zaraz się dowiesz.-Uspokoil go Czkawka.-Chodźcie.-Rzekł do swoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy razem szli przez różne kręte korytarze, w których obcy człowiek mógłby się zgubić. Przypominały one labirynt nie do przejścia, jednak po kilku minutach doszli do swojego celu. W wielkiej grocie, lodowej jaskini gdzie zwykle przesiadywała Alfa, latało pełno nieokiełznanych smoków. Nawet Valka nie mogłą uspokoić tych gadów. -Wczoraj stało się coś strasznego, dla całego bractwa smoczych jeźdzców, które ma bardzo stare korzenie.-Zaczął swoją przemowę Czkawka.-Jesteście tu dlatego, że chcę abyście zostali pełnoprawnymi smoczymi jeźdzcami. To właśnie wy zostaniecie gruntem, na którym zostanie odbudowane całe nasze bractwo, a to stanie się tutaj. Każdy z was złoży dziś przysięgę na to, że będzie chronił smoków aż do swojej śmierci. Jednak wciąż będziecie brać udział w morderczych treningach.-Powiedział brunet. Valka kazała wszystkim, oprócz Astrid, ustawić się w szeregu, co miało ułatwić składanie przysięgi. Był to doniosły moment, jednakowo był on przepełniony smutkiem. Alfa odeszła, a smoki nie mają swojego przywódcy stada. Całą tą sytuację, Czkawka będzie musiał opanować, wraz z swoimi przyjaciółmi. -Czy jesteście gotowi, by pełnić obowiązki Smoczego jeźdzca? Bronić smoków, a każdego, kto podniesie rękę na te stworzenia, ukarać?-Zapytała Valka. -Jesteśmy gotowi.-Odparli chórem, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz bliźniaki. -Jesteście gotowi, żeby oddać życie, w walce z łowcami smoków, którzy napewno zapolują nie raz na te stworzenia?-Tym razem zapytał Czkawka. -Jesteśmy gotowi. -Zatem witajcie w naszym bractwie. Od dziś możecie siebie nazywać smoczymi jeźdzcami. Korzystajcie mądrze z swoich umiejętności, poznanych na treningach, a będziecie niezwyciężeni.-Powiedział Czkawka, po czym wyszedł, a za nim wyszła Valka. Brunet zamierzał porozmawiać z swoją matką o tym, co zobaczył w nawiedzonej wiosce. I nie tylko o tym. -Dowiedziałeś się czegoś w tej nawiedzonej wiosce?-Zapytała kobieta, spoglądając na swoje notatki, do których nie dopuszczała Czkawki. -Byłem. Miałaś rację, mamo. Ta wioska należała do smoczych jeźdzców, jednak polegli oni w walce z łowcami smoków. Ich przywódca, nakazał jednemu z smoczych jeźdzców ukryć wszystkie ważne dokumenty, a potem uciec, by odbudować bractwo, ale nie posłuchal się, został i zginął w walce. Łowcy myśleli i zapewne myślą, że żaden smoczy jeździec już nie istnieje, ale się zawiodą.-Rzekł Czkawka. -Wiedziałam, że mam rację.-Powiedziała rozemocjonowana Valka.-Dobra robota, synu. -Mamo, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie. Otóż Alfa już nie żyje, więc gdy tylko rozprawimy się z wszystkimi problemami, to może zechciałabyś wrócić na Berk?-Zapytał brunet. Miał on nadzieję, że wreszcie będzie żył w normalnej rodzinie. -Wiesz, wątpię, by przyjęli mnie tam ciepło, mimo wszystkich zmian. -Daj spokój, mamo. Ja zabiłem tam niewinnego człowieka, czego do tej pory żałuję, jednak wikingowie mi to wybaczyli i traktują, jak jednego z nich. Ponawiam, więc moje pytanie. Wrócisz z nami na Berk, mamo? -Dobrze.-Odpowiedziała po chwili ciszy, Valka. Niedługo potem, cała szóstka przyjaciół wzięła się za uspokajanie smoków, które szalały po sanktuarium. Były one naprawdę nie do okiełznania. Całe to uspokajanie trwało bardzo długo, bo aż trzy dni ciężkiej pracy, nad poskramianiem tych wszystkich gadów. W końcu jednak udało się tego dokonać. Choć raczej dokonały tego smoki jeźdzców, no może Czkawka trochę pomógł. Po trzech dniach, ciągłego uganiania się za smokami, cała szóstka nie miała sił na powrót do domu, więc postanowiono, że wrócą następnego dnia. Rodział XXVI: Powrót łowców smoków Pewnej nocy, do nawiedzonej wyspy przybiły trzy łodzie. Na każdej znajdowało się pięciu rosłych mężczyzn, odzianych w smocze skóry. Każdy mężczyzna miał około dwóch metrów wzrostu. W większości wyglądali, jakby dopiero co zobaczyli cywilizowany świat (w pojęciu tamtych czasów). Jednak z pośród tego tłumu wyróżniał się jeden mężczyzna. Biał on długą, czarną brodę oraz odziany był w smoczą skórę, jak wszyscy, jednak jego rysy twarzy, postura, a nawet lewa ręka, wykonana, z metalu, wyróżniały tego mężczyznę. Ruszył on na przodzie swojego oddziału, a jego celem była nawiedzona wioska. Będąc w centrum tej wioski, zauważył, że drzwi do biblioteki smoczych jeźdzców, są otwarte. Z dziwnym uśmiehcem na twarzy wszedł do środka pomieszczenia, ale dostrzegł tam zupełną pustkę. Większość nielicznych notatek, zgromadzonych tam, została zabrana, co widocznie rozwścieczyło mężczyznę, który wyjął swój miecz z pokrowca i zniszczył nim pobliski regał, na notatki, który był już spruchniały. Kiedy jeden nieszczęśnik podszedł do swojego przywódcy, ten w przypływie gniewu odciął mu głowę swoim mieczem, a nestępnie schował ową broń do pokrowca. -A więc jednak.-Rzekł mężczyzna, mrocznym i grubym głosem.-Wrócili. Jak to jest możliwe?-Pytał sam siebie. Rozdział XXVII: Wielki powrót do domu Czkawka wraz z swoją matką i przyjaciółmi, właśnie zbliżali się do Berk, po całonocnej podróży. Brunet domyślał się, że dostanie mocną reprymendę od swojego ojca oraz, że będzie żądał wytłumaczeń, z tak długiej nieobecności syna. Powodowało to niechęć Czkawki, do powrotu do swojego domu, choć miał on wspaniałą niespodziankę. W końcu nie codzień ktoś odnajduje zaginioną osobę, a potem sprowadza ją do domu. Po niedługim locie, cała grupa wylądowała przed twierdzą. Wioska jeszcze była nieco opustoszała, gdyż było bardzo wcześnie rano, co można było wywnioskować z położenia słońca na niebie. Tam właśnie wszyscy się rozdzielili. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Czkawka z Valką szli właśnie do domu. Chłopak miał wątpliwości, co do reakcji swojego ojca. Miał on jednak nadzieję, że Stoik zapomni o kilkudniowej nieobecności, na widok swojej żony, która według wszystkich miała byc zabita przez smoki. -Gdzie byłeś tym razem?-Zapytał Stoik, gdy tylko do pomieszczenia wszedł Czkawka. -Tu i ówdzie. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, tato.-Rzekł brunet, otwierając szerzej drzwi, po czym do domu weszła Valka, bez swojej maski. Stoik odębiał. Jego reakcja była porównywalna z reakcją osoby, która zobaczyła ducha. Tak też pewnie myślał wódz, który myslał, że przed nim stoi duch. Czkawka jednak wyszedł z domu, dając swoim rodzicom trochę czasu samym. Miał on swoje ważne obowiązki, których nie mógł zaniedbać. Jednym z nich były zajęcia na arenie, gdzie szkolił jeźdzców. Późnym rankiem, na arenie zjawiła się Astrid, a po niej Sączysmark. Całą trójką czekali na resztę, która przyszła około półgodziny później. Czkawka zaczął zajęcia. -Dobrze. Dzisiaj, dla odmiany, poćwiczymy manewry na smokach, ponieważ dawno nie ćwiczyliśmy tego.-Zaczął Czkawka. Niedługo potem każdy wznosił się w powietrzu, na swoim smoku. Z początku ćwiczyli nietrudne manewry, jak szybkie skręty w lewo, czy slalom między skałami, niedaleko Berk. Potem jednak poziom trudności manewrów był znacząco podwyższany, przechodząc do co raz trudniejszych kombinacji. Po zakończonym treningu, Czkawka przechadzał się po Berk. Każdy wiking tylko mówił on powrocie żony wodza. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co nie dawno powiedział Stoik, a jeszcze bardziej niedowieżali, widząc Valkę na własne oczy. Jednocześnie każdy cieszył się z tej niespodzianki, jaką sprawiła im Valka, wracając do domu. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że wróciła za namową Czkawki, który specjalnie się tym nie chełbił. Brunet postanowił wybrać się na mały patrol okolicznych wysp. Nabrał on podejżeń, że gdzieś w okolicach mogą grasować łowcy smoków, którzy mogliby zagrozić jego wiosce. Bał się o to, odkąd zobaczył końcówke stnienia dawnych smoczych jeźdzców, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Przez dłuższy czas nic podejrzanego nie przykuło jego uwagi, jednak niedaleko nawiedzonej wyspy, zobaczył sporych rozmiarów okręt. Nabierając podejrzeń, podleciał do statku, a załoga zaczęła strzelać w niego i Szczerbatka siećmi. Z początku udawało mu się je omijać, jednak w końcu udało się spętać Szczerbatka. Czkawka spadł na pokład, zaś Szczerbatek, niszcząc sieć, wpadł do wody, szybko jednak się otrząsnął i popłynął w kierunku skrawka lądu, którym okazała się nawiedzona wyspa. Rozdział XXVIII: Pojmanie Czkawka leżał na pokładzie statku, otumaniony. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. Wiedział tylko, że spadł z Szczerbatka, a potem z wielkim łoskotem spadł na pokład statku łowców smoków. Brunet wstał jak najszybciej, a następnie sięgnął po swoje ukryte ostrze i zaczął walczyc w swojej obronie, gdyż łowcy smoków, na których okręt spadł Czkawka, zaczęłi go atakować. Niestety przeciwnik miał nad Czkawką przewagę liczebną, przez co chłopak musiał się cofać. Walczył on o swoje przetrwanie, niestety, kiedy nie miał już dokąd się cofać, jeden z łowców go ogłuszył. Czkawka obudził się skuty kajdanami, które przytwierdzone były do podłoża, dzięki czemu brunet miał mało miejsca na wykonywanie ruchów rękoma. Lekko otumaniony nie wiedział co się dzieje, jednak po chwili sobie wszystko przypomniał. Ogarnęło go poczucie strachu, gdyż nie wiedział, co się dzieje z Szczerbatkiem. Brunet siedział tak pod pokładem statku, gdzie był przetrzymywany, do chwili aż do pomieszczenia nie wszedł pewien mężczyzna w chełmie. Miał on cechę charakterystyczną dla łowców smoków, czyli płaszcz wykonany z smoczej skóry. -Skąd jesteś?-Zapytał łowca. Czkawka nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Siedział milcząc i myśląc, co dzieje się w tym czasie na Berk.-Pytałem skąd jesteś, psie!-Krzyknął mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej do Czkawki. Chłopak jednak milczał, wysyłając łowcy pogardliwe spojrzenie, zza otworów na oczy swojej maski, co rozwścieczyło wrogo nastawionego mężczyznę, który tylko podszedł bliżej do Czkawki i kopnął chłopaka w krocze, swoim opancerzonym butem. Brunet skulił się z bólu. Łowca smoków zdjął Czkawce maskę, ciskając ją w kąt statku, a następnie uderzył go pięścią w twarz. -Nie powiem ci, skąd jestem. Możesz mnie bić do woli, ale ja swoich ludzi nie wydam byle łowcy smoków.-Odparł bezsilny Czkawka, z wyraźną pogardą w głosie. -Widzę, że trafił nam się zadziorny więzień. Dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze, bo moim ludzią zaczynało się już nudzić.-Rzekł obcy mężczyzna, który kopnął Czkawkę w brzuch tak, że chłopak miał problemy z oddechem. Czkawka stracił już rachubę. Nie wiedział ile statek już płynie, a czas dłużył mu się nie miłosiernie. Jak narazie nie powiedział nic o tym skąd pochodzi, ani kim jest, mimo licznych przesłuchań prowadzonych pod pokładem. Nie obyło się bez różnych tortur nad Czkawką. Dostawał on jedno małe wiaderko wody do picia i czerstwy chleb, który do przełknięcia był tylko zmoczony w wodzie. Po kilku dniach męczarni, brunetowi przyszło zbawienie. Okręt zacumował do portu. Dla Czkawki było to jak zbawienie. W końcu mógł zobaczyć światło słońca, choć na krótką chwilę. Nie wiedział on jednak, co ggo będzie czekać za kilka ggodzin. Bowiem trafił on do jednego z najgorszych fortów łowców smoków.Tutejsi kaci znani byli ze swej niezwykłej brutalności i mało kto wychodził żywy z pokoju przesłuchań. Podobnie miało być z Czkawką, który prowadzony był do swej celi, w błogiej niewiedzy. Nie myślał on o tym, co go będzie czekało za pół godziny. Rozdział XXIX: Niepokój na Berk Tymczasem w wiosce panował niepokój, bowiem od kilku dni na wyspie nie pojawił się Czkawka. Każdy miał nadzieję, że następca wodza, a także odnowiciel bractwa smoczych jeźdzców, wkróce wróci, jednak nadzieja ta malała ta z każdym dniem. Od samego początku zniknięcia bruneta, każdy jeździec latał od świtu do nocy, w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela. Poczas jednego z wielu w tamtym dniu patroli poszukiwawczych, Astrid i Valka, które szukały Czkawki, nad nawiedzoną wyspą, natknęły się na strzały z plazmy, którą wystrzeliwał Szczerbatek. Obie pełne nadziei, że odnalazły Czkawkę, wylądowały w miejscu, skąd wystrzeliwane były pociski z plazmy, jednak zawiodły się, a zarazem przestraszyły. Znalazły one tylko Szczerbatka, więc początkowo myślały, że Czkawka się oddalił, a za chwilę wróci. Czekały więc tak wiele minut, jednak brunet się nie zjawił. -On chce chyba nam coś przekazać.-Powiedziała Astrid, na widok Szczrbtka, który wpatrywał się w punkt na horyzoncie, gdzie kilka dni temu zniknął statek, na którym pojmany był Czkawka. -Nie chyba, tylko napewno, Astrid.-Odpowiedziała starsza kobieta, gdy tylko zobaczyła Szczerbatka.-Pytanie tylko, co? Czkawka został porwany?-Zapytała Valka, zwracając się do smoka, na co gad wstrząsnął głową na "tak". Astrid i matka Czkawki przeraziły się. Nie wiedziały, kto mógł porwać Czkawkę, ani po co. Przecież on nie miał wrogów. '...' W tym czasie, gdy na Berk szukano Czkawki, chłopak leżał sponiewierany w swojej celi, na kamiennej posadzce. Nie miał on siły ruszyć nawet palcem, a najmniejszy ruch wywoływał u niego fale straszliwego bólu, którego nic nie było w stanie opisać. Nie wiedział ile czasu jest już tak trzymany w lochu, gdyż zgubił rachubę czasu. Oprócz niego w ciemnej piwnicy twierdzy trzymani byli inni ludzie, a powietrze pachniało stęchlizną oraz czuć było odór gnijących zwłok, które znajdowały się w niektórych celach. Czkawka regularnie, co rano i wieczór, był zabierany do sali tortur, gdzie w okrutny wręcz sposób był przesłuchiwany. Dzięki temu, łowcy dowiedzieli się o tym, że chłopak jest smoczym jeźdzcem, a od tamtego momentu jest jeszcze brutalniej przesłuchiwany. Już po dwóch dniach pobytu, niektórzy strażnicy starali się odwlekać kolejne przesłuchania, których Czkawka mógł juz nie przeżyć. Najczęściej na torturach, był okładany kijem, który czasem był on wyposażony w małe kolce, które miały powodować niezwykły ból, ale przy tym miały nie zabijać ofiary. Całej ciało bruneta było bite tym kijem. Kat nie pozostawiał żadnego miejsca na jego ciele. Oprócz tego był on kopany opancerzonymi butami, najczęściej w nogi oraz krocze, a także podduszany. Często przesłuchiwania te ciągnęły się długimi godzinami, a gdy Czkawka zemdlał, kat ocucał go w bardzo brutalny sposób. Brunet był pozbawiony najmniejszych nadziei na ucieczkę, więc czekał spokojnie na śmierć, która się do niego zbliżała. Na ciele Czkawki byłły liczne blizny, siniaki, krawiące rany oraz rany z zaschnięto, już krwią. Co jakiś czas przychodził do niego strażnik o imieniu Aegir, który był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Czkawki, na widok którego wzrastała w nim wściekłość do łowców smoków. Był on o rok starszy od Czkawki i miał 21 lat. Jego postura przypominała budowę Sączysmarka. Aegir był dość niski i umięśniony, a na swojej twarzy miał kilka blizn, któe dodawały jego wyglądowi grozy. Łowcą smoków został z przymusu. Jego rodzina została porwana przez piratów, a łowcy smoków obiecalu mu zemstę, wzamian za przyłączenie się do nich. -Nieźle cię załątwili, chłopie.-Rzekł Aegir, stojąc przed kratą, do celi Czkawki. -Aegir?-Zapytał Czkawka, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. -Tak.-Odparł łowca.-Jak się czujesz? -Ty tak naprawdę?-Zapytał z niedowierzeniem brunet.-Najmniejszy ruch palcem wywołuje u mnie falę bólu, więc czuję się fatalnie.-Dodał chłopak. Mimo tortur, Czkawka wciąż zachował lekkie poczucie humoru, dzięki czemu jeszcze nie oszalał, jak większość więźniów i zachował chłodną głowę. -Jak myślisz, twoi przyjaciele cię uratują? -Jeśli mam zgadywać, to tak. Narażą dla mnie swoje życie. Tymczasem w wielkiej sali trwała dyskusja. Każdy przekrzykiwał każdego, aż w końcu nie było nikogo słychać. Cała ta sytuacja nie sprzyjała Czkawce, który przez te wszystkie kłótnie w wielkiej sali mógł już nie żyć, albo umierać. Nikt tego nie chciał, dlatego Valka pierwsza postanowiła ucieszyć wszystkich zebranych. -Cisza!-Krzyknęła kobieta.-Tu się ważą losy Czkawki, a wy tu się zachowujecie jak na jakimś jarmarku!-Skrytykowała Valka. Miała ona dość zachowań tego typu i po prostu chciała działać. -Ktoś ma jakieś pomysły?-Zapytał Stoik -Owszem.-Odparła Valka.-Domyślam się, gdzie może być Czkawka, ale odbicie go stamtąd będzie naprawdę trudne. Prawdopodobnie jest on porwany przez łowców smoków, a trzymają go pewnie w swojej głównej twierdzy. -Czyli co mamy robić? Poprostu siedzieć z założonymi rękami?-Zapytał Sączysmark, który chciał już po prostu działać. Miał on już dość czekania. -Nie. Musimy wymyślić plan, a potem lecieć tam, naszczęście wiem, gdzie jest ta twierdza, bo już nie raz uwalniałam stamtąd smoki. Bez odpoczynku, lot powinien zająć dwa dni.-Powiedziała Valka, po czym przystąpiła do wymyślania strategii. Planowali tak przez długie godziny, aż do późnego wieczora. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, ale każdy wiedział, że musi rano wstać, by odbić Czkawkę. Wszyscy smoczy jeźdzcy musieli być gotowi na misję samobójczą, z której mogli nie wyjść z życiem, ale nikt nie chciał zostawiać Czkawki samego na pastwę losu. Z samego rana, wszyscy jeźdzcy stawili się przed twierdzą, a chwilę później zjawiła się Valka. Miała ona poprowadzić lot do twierdzy łowców smoków. Niestety Stoik musiał zostać i zająć się swoją pracą, czyli byciem wodzem. Nie czekając na nic, całą grupa wystartowała. Lecieli w kompletnej ciszy, która ciężko było złamać. Każdy przygotowywał się do tego, że to mogą być ostatnie chwile ich życia. Czkawka przez dwa dni odpoczynku od przesłuchań, dzięki niektórym strażnikom, nabrał nieco sił, jednak wciąż najmniejszy ruch powodował u niego niezwykle silny ból. Niestety tego ranka było inaczej. Z samego rana do jego celi wkroczyło dwóch strażników, którzy chwycili Czkawkę za ramiona i zaczęli wlec w stronę sali tortur. Omdlały z bólu, wywołanym bardzo mocnym uściskiem strażników, prawie mdlał z bólu. Chwilę później leżał na posadzce sali tortur, po czym, został przymocowany do specjalnego stoły, do któego przykłuto mu ręce i nogi. -Nadal zamierzasz milczeć?-Zapytał Drago Krwawdoń. Był to przywódca łowców smoków. Ubiorem niczym się nie wyróżniał od innych łowców smoków. Miał on jedną rękę pokrytą metalem, a jego twarz ozdobiona byłą różnymi bliznami po smoczych pazurach. -Możesz mnie nawet zabićm choć martwy ci się nie przydam.-Odparł Czkawka, za co dostał silny cios z pięści w brzuch, co wywołało u niego odruch wymiotny. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł kat. Tak oto zaczęły się godziny tortur Czkawki. Drago zadawał coraz więcej pytań, na które Czkawka nie odpowiadał. Za każdą chwilę milczenia, kat okładał go kijem z kolcami, co wywoływało nieludzki wręcz krzyk Czkawki, jakby go obdzierali ze skóry. Chwilę później kat odłożył kij, rozkuł bruneta, a potem kopnął go w żebro, łamiąc mu je. Następnie wziął rozżażone żelazo o przyłożył je do złamanego żebra, co spowodowało jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk Czkawki. Gdy oprawca skończył już swoją zabawę, chwycił chłopaka za gardzło, a następnie zaczął go dusić. Puścił go w ostatniej chwili, a Czkawka zaczął głośno łapać oddech. Mimo tych wszystkich tortur, łowcy jeszcze go nie złamali. Kat znów chwycił swój kij i zaczął okładać nim Czkawkę, bez opamiętania. Chłopak zemdlał. Obudził się w swojej celi, a obok niego znów poczuł małą kałużę swojej krwi, która wyciekła z jego ran. Ból był straszliwy. Paraliżował go od stóp, aż po głowę. Pozbawiony już wszelkiej nadziei na jakąkolwiek pomoc wyczekiwał śmierci z wycieńczenia. Nagle usłyszał huk. Cała grupa uderzeniował dotarła do twierdzy łowców smoków. Bliźniaki na swoim zębirogu zamkogłowym wysołały wybuch w zbrojowni, co odciągnęło uwagę od Astrid i Sączsmarka, którzy weszli do lochów, a następnie zaczęli szukać Czkawk. Valka, Śledzik i Sączysmark osłaniali w tym czasie drogę ucieczki ewakuowanemu Czkawce. Wkróce, dołączyli do nich także bliźniaki, które zaczęły walczyć z łowcami. W międzyczasie, Astrid rozglądała się za Czkawką, a nawet starała się wołać go po imieniu. Chłopak jednak nie odpowiadał. Dziewczyna już traciła nadzieję, gdy nagle w jednej z cel zobaczyłą znajomą postać, która wydawała z siebie żałosne jęki, jakby konała w straszliwych męczarniach. Był to oczywiście Czkawka. Szybko zawołała Sączysmarka i razem wyważyli kraty od celi. Usłyszał to Aegir, który podbieł do ich. -Wy jesteście przyjaciółmi Czkawki?-Zapytał łowca -Tak.-Odparła zdziwiona Astrid. -Uwarzajcie na niego. Nieźle go skatowali.-Rzekł Aegir, który widząc łowców smoków, chwycił swój miecz i rzucił się w ich stronę. Korzystając z okazji, Astrid i Sączysmark wynieśli Czkawkę. Chwycili go najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafili, a następnie wynieśłi go z lochu, po drodze widząc, jak Aegir umiera z rąk łowcy smoków. Coraz szybcie zmierzali w kierunku wyjścia, aż w końcu znaleźli się na zewnątrz, gdzie walka trwała w najlepsze. Astrid wzięła Czkawkę pod pachę, a następnie zaprowadziła do Wichury. Jak najszybciej posadziła go na siodle smoka, a następnie sama na nie wskoczyła i rozkazała swojej smoczycy lecieć. Chwilę późneij to samo zrobili inni jeźdzcy i w króce lecieli w stronę Berk. Późnym wieczorem, kiedy smoki nie miały już sił na dalszy lot, cała ekipa wylądowała na pobliskiej wyspie. Byli jeszcze bardzo daleko od domu. Kiedy Sączysmark i Śledzik poszli poszukać drewna na opał, a bliźniaki poszły łowić ryby, przy Czkawce zostały Valka i Astrid. Obie przejęły się stanem zdrowia Czkawki, który nie wyglądał najlepiej. Przez całą drogę, brunet był nieprzytomny, jednak nagle ocknął się. Był całkowicie zdezorientowany widokiem Valki i Astrid. -Tak więc wygląda Valhala.-Rzekł Czkawka słabym głosem.-Dziwnie pusto tu.-Dodał. -Czy on myśli, że nie żyje?-Zapytała zdziwiona Astrid. -Na to wygląda.-Odparła Valka.-Spokojnie, Czkawka, odpoczywaj.-Powiedziała do swojego syna. -A jednak odbiliście mnie.-Powiedział Czkawka, gdy już trochę oprzytomniał.-Szczerze, to traciłem już wszystkie nadzieje. -Co oni ci zrobili, Czkawka?-Zapytała Astrid, widząc jego liczne rany oraz różne opuchnięcia. Z pewnością był to straszny widok. -Zapłacą mi za to. Zapłaci mi za to Drago. Tam był jeden strażnik, który mi pomagał. Uciekł z wami, czy...?-Zapytał brunet, ale widząc minę Astrid, od razu wiedział, co się stało z Aegirem.-...Umarł. -Sam rzucił się do walki, żebym ja i Sączysmark, mogli ciebie zabrać. Kiedy wychodziliśmy, jakiś strażnik przebił jego klatkę piersiową na wylot swoim mieczem. Poświęcił się, żeby ratować ciebie.-Wyjaśniła Astrid. -Co z Szczerbatkiem? -Siedzi w twoim pokoju i czeka na ciebie, synu. -Dobrze.-Powiedział chłopak, cichym głosem, po czym znów stracił przytomność przez ból, który odczuwał w klatce piersiowej. Następnego dnia, z samego rana, wszyscy wylecieli. Do Berk zostało im jeszcze trochę drogi, więc żeby nie tracić cennego czasu, każdy poganiał swojego smoka, jak tylko mógł. W końcu od tego, jak szybko dotrą do domu, zależy to, czy Czkawka przeżyje. Chłopak od poprzedniego wieczoru nie odzyskał przytomności, co każdemu sprawiło choć trochę radości, gdyż brunet nie odczuwał przynajmniej bólu. Po paru godzinach, cała ekipa ratunkowa dotarła na Berk. Astrid z Valką szybko zaniosły Czkawkę do jego pokoju, a Stoik, który w tym czasie chodził po wiosce, poszedł po Gothi. Niedługo po przyniesieniu Czkawki, do domu wodza przyszła Gothi, miejscowa szamanka, z różnymi maściami, które prawdopodobnie miały łagodzić ból. W pokoju Czkawki byli wszyscy jego przyjaciele, gdy staruszka badała bruneta. Cały czas miała kamienną minę, jakby stan Czkawki był bardzo poważny. No i był. Szamanka nie była w stanie nic zrobić, więc nasmarowała go maśćmi i kazała czekać, by stan zdrowia chłopaka się poprawił. Wtedy w pokoju Czkawki, do późnej nocy siedzieli jego przyjaciele. Każdy miał przed oczami wszyskie wydarzenia sprzed pięciu lat i dawniej, kiedy każdy traktował Czkawkę jak śmiecia, a teraz? Teraz każdy bał się o to, że ten chłopak, który już nie raz pokazał, że jest w stanie zwyciężyć wszystko i wszystkich, już się nie obudzi. Wtedy Berk zaliczyłoby wielką stratę wielkiego człowieka. Bez tego chłopaka nic nie byłoby takie same. Gdyby się nie obudził, wandale zapolowaliby na każdego łowcę smoków, a potem w akce zemsty zabiliby, aż w końcu nie dotarli do samego Drago Krwawdonia. Następnego ranka, do pokoju Czkawki weszła Valka, chcąc sprawdzić stan zdrowia swojego syna, jednak nie uległ on poprawie. Czkawka wciąż leżał bez ruchu, pogrążony w śnie, z któego może się nie wybudzić. Szczerbatek nic przez cały czas nie jadł tylko pił od czasu do czasu wodę, wierdnie czekając aż jego pan wstanie i z nim polata. Cała wioska pogrążona była w smutku. Stoik ogłosił całej wiosce, że jego syn został odbity, ale w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Od tamtego momentu, przez pokój chłopaka przewinęła się chyba cała wioska. Każdy chciał zobaczyć Czkawkę, którego nikt nie widział od czasu pojmania. Niestety widząc jego stan, wandale pogrążali się w jeszcze większym smutku. Wieczorem, Czkawkę odwiedziła Astrid, aby sprawdzić czy jej przyjaciel nie obudził się, ale on wciąż leżał, jakby martwy. Nieco zmartwiona dziewczyna nachyliła się nad brunetem, aby sprawdzić, czy jego serce bije i na szczęście cały czas jego serce nie zwalniało tempa. Chwilę potem do pokoju Czkawki przyszła Valka. -Ocknął się?-Zapytała Valka, ale widząc minę Astrid, już znała odpowiedź. -Niech się pani nie martwi.-Uspokajała Astrid.-Już nie raz pokazał, że jest silniejszy, niż wszyscy sądzą. -Pewnie masz rację.-Powiedziała Valka, patrząc na rany Czkawki. Z pewnością zostanie mu kilka blizn, pomyślała matka bruneta. Przez następne dni stan Czkawki nie uległ poprawie. Ciągle przychodzili do niego różni mieszkańcy wioski w nadziei, że syn wodza się ocknął, ale nic takiego nie następowało. Całe otoczenie Czkawki traciło powoli nadzieję na powrót do zdrowia bruneta. Każdy miał myśl, że gdyby przylecieliby odbić go wcześniej, to może teraz by był w pełni sprawny, jednak nikt nie mógł cofnąć czasu, choć bardzoby chcieli. Tak właśnie mijały kolejne miesiące. Nastała zima, a stan zdorwia Czkawki nie uległ poprawie ani trochę. Kiedy wszyscy w okół tracili nadzieję, po wielu miesiącach, Czkawka w końcu dał oznaki życia. Pomimo wielkiego bólu, który jeszcze nie ustał, poruszył ręką, a następnie wreszcie się ocknął. Wszystko go bolało, jak przed straceniem przytomności, jednak nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia. Brunet rozejżał się po swoim pokoju, zdezorientowany, a gdy wszytko mu się przypomniało, spróbował wstać, co przepłącił bardzo bolesnym upadkiem, który postawił na nogi cały dom. Do jego pokoju jak najszybciej wtargnęli Stoik i Valka, a widząc ich syna, który nie leżał bez ruchu, nieprzytomny, wzięli go w swoje ramiona. Przez całe jego ciało przebiegła fala bólu, więc rodzice zostawili go i kazali mu się położyć. -Długo tak byłem nieprzytomny?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Kilka miesięcy.-Odparł Stoik. Rozdział XXX: Powrót do zdrowia Przez kolejne kilka dni, Czkawka leżał tylko w łóżku i dochodził do zdrowia. Po pobycie w twierdzy łowców, zostały mu nieliczne blizny, w większości na plecach i rękach. Mimo wszystko, wciąż był jeszcze dość słaby. Nie miał siły, by unieść najlżejszy miecz, ani na to, by wyjść z domu, przez co był zmuszony do siedzenia w swoim pokoju. Nie siedział tam sam, gdyż przychodzili do niego przyjaciele, na których mógł liczyć. Czkawka był im wdzięczny za uratowanie, co nie raz już okazywał. W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym brunet zamierzał wyjść z domu, pomimo swojego słabego jeszcze stanu zdrowia. Nie chciał siedzieć cały czas w domu. Chciał wyjść wreszcie na zewnątrz i pooddychać świerzym powietrzem. Wstał więc powoli, a następnie udał się do drzwi. Szedł bardzo chwiejnym krokiem, ale nie poddawał się. Kiedy udało mu się wyjść, ogarnęła go wtedy niezwykła euforia. Po wyjściu z domu, Czkawka postanowił, że uda się na arenę. '...' Niestety, kiedy Czkawka ledwo wszedł na arenę, zobaczył tam Sączysmarka i Śledzika, którzy sprzątali tam. Sączysmark pewnie za karę, a Śledzikowi się poprostu chyba nudziło. Kiedy ta dwójka zobaczyła bruneta, ledwo stojącego na nogach, od razu oderwali się od swoich zajęć i rzucili się na Czkawkę z wyrzutami. -Ty się dobrze czujesz, Czkawka?-Zapytał ironicznie Smark.-Bo po twoim zachowaniu tego nie widać, idioto!-Dodał. -O co wam chodzi?-Czkawka starał się udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi jego przyjacielom. -Już ty wiesz o co nam chodzi, Czkawka.-Rzekł Śledzik.-O twoje nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Ledwo co wydostaliśmy cię z twierdzy łowców smoków, ledwo żywego, a ty niemal od razu po odzyskaniu przytomności sobie tak poprostu chodzisz po wiosce.-Powiedział ze spokojem blondyn. -A co w tym złego, że chodzę po wiosce?-Zapytał Czkawka. -To, że nie odzyskałeś jeszcze swoich sił. Sam przecież musisz czuć, że ledwo usiłujesz się na nogach.-Odparł Sączysmark tym razem. -Nic mi nie będzie.-Uspokajał Czkawka, sam ledwo powstrzymując się od upadku. Czuł, że za chwilę nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa i upadnie, ale całymi siłami starał się tego nie ujawniać. Nagle, na arenę wkroczyła Astrid, która z początku nie zauważyła Czkawki i tylko przywitała się z Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła swojego przyjaciela na nogach, na których ledwo się trzymał, to trochę się wściekła. -Czkawka?!-Krzyknęła blondynka. -Astrid, może się lepiej uspokój.-Śledzik starał się uspokoić swoją przyjaciółkę, ale bezskutecznie. -Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, czemu tutaj jesteś?-Zapytała Astrid, tym razem spokojnie. -Ładna pogoda, więc czemu mam z niej nie skorzystać.-Czkawka starał się załągodzić sytuację, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. -Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, Czkawka! Dobrze wiesz, jak mogło sie to dla ciebie skończyć!-Powiedziała ze złością Astrid. -Owszem, wiedziałem.-Zgodził się Czkawka.-Ale co to za życie, bez ryzyka? -Normalne?-Zapytał ironicznie Śledzik. Przez kolejne dni, Czkawka nie wychodził z domu by nie zezłościć Astrid. Brunet chciał jednak jeszcze trochę pożyć, a denerwowanie tej dziewczyny mu nie pomagało w tym celu. '...' Po tygodniu leżenia w domu, Czkawka wreszcie miał na tyle sił, by jakoś wstać z łóżka i wyjść poza swój dom. Chłopak bardzo chciał tego, bo siedzenie w jednym miejscu i bezczynność poprostu go zabijała. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego dawnego stylu życia, czyli do lotów ze Szczerbatkiem i treningów smoczych jeźdzców. Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego, Czkawka w tym dniu był markotny. Nie miał na nic ochoty. Było to spowodowane ostatnimi koszmarami sennymi o powrocie do twierdzy łowców smoków i jeszcze gorszych torturach. Jednak w tych snach nie był sam. Razem z nim, torturowani byli jego najbliźsi. Brunet nie wiedział czy jest to jakiś znak, czy też nie, ale wiedział, że jego bliskim może grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Późnym rankiem, Czkawka postanowił w końcu wyjść z domu i pochodzic po wiosce. Tak bez powodu. Ostatnim czasem bardzo mu tego brakowało. Kiedy wyszedł, każdy wiking się z nim witał tak, jakby Czkawka zmartwychwstał. Oczywiście brunetowi niezbyt to pasowało. Południem, chłopak czuł się na tyle sprawny, że zdecydował się na niedługi lot na Szczerbatku. Zarówno Czkawka i Szczerbatek cieszyli się z tego, mogąc znów wzieść się ponad chmury. Wreszcie Czkawka mógł zapomnieć o dręczocych go problemach i skupić się na czymś innym, chociażby na treningach jeźdźców. Latali tak dłużej, niż Czkawka zakładał, gdyż do wioski wrócili dopiero wieczorem. Brunet wiedział, że będzie miał kłopoty w domu przez swój późny powrót do domu, a powodem tego będzie martwienie się o jego osobę. Czkawkę czasem denerwowała ta nadopiekuńczość jego bliskich i przyjaciół. -Czkawka?-Zapytała Valka gdy tylko usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. -Tak.-Odparł chłopak. -Gdzie byłeś tak długo?-Dopytywała się matka Czkawki. -Latałem ze Szczerbatkiem.-Odpowiedział Czkawka waskazując na swojego smoka, który w tej chwili spał przy palenisku. Następnego dnia, Czkawka wstał z samego rana. W idealnym chumorze zszedł na dół, po schodach, gdzie przy wygasłym palenisku siedział Stoik, który najwyraźniej chciał porozmawiać z swoim synem. -Synu, musimy porozmawiać.-Rzekł Stoik, widząc Czkawkę schodzącego po schodach. -Mam się bać?-Zapytał Czkawka jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. -Dużo nad tym ostatnio myślałem i zdecydowałem, że czas ustąpić miejsca młodszym, więc przygotuj się na to, iż za nie długo zostaniesz wodzem, synu.-Poinformował mężczyzna. -Co?! Ja mam zostać wodzem?-Zapytał zdezorientowany Czkawka.-Jak ty to sobie niby wyobrażasz, tato? Mam na głowie szmoczych jeźdzców, odbudowywanie naszego bractwa, a od niedawna także łowców smoków, a teraz ty dokładasz mi do tego jeszcze Berk? -Dobrze wiesz, że odmowy nie przyjmuję.-Rzekł hardo Stoik. -Dobrze wiesz, że się na to zgodzić nie mogę.-Odparł równie hardo Czkawka. -Nie obchodzi mnie to, Czkawka. Wodzem zostaniesz i tak, nawet jeśli nie chcesz nim zostać, a w tej sprawie nie przyjmuje sprzeciwu. Lepiej się z tym pogódź, synu. -Niema mowy.-Powiedział Czkawka, po czym wyszedł z domu, a za nim Szczerbatek. Brunet zmierzał na arenę, gdzie mógł skupić się na czymś innym, niż myśleniu o sprzeczce z ojcem. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru zostać wodzem. Niedługo potem, na arenie zjawiła się reszta smoczych jeźdzców. -Treningu niema.-Rzekł Czkawka, widząc wchodzących przyjaciół. Nikt specjalnie się tym nie przejmował, bo mieli ten czas na własne sprawy. Jednak gdy wszyscy wyszli z arenu, w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się dwie osoby. Były to Czkawka i Astrid. -Co się dzieje?-Zapytała dziewczyna, widząc swojego przyjaciela. -Nic, o czym warto by rozmawiać.-Odparł Czkawka, skupiając się na swoich notatkach. Brunet miał zamiar wrócić do twierdzy łowców smoków i uwolnić wszystkich więźniów. W końcu tylko brunet wiedział, co ci wszyscy ludzie tam przeżywają. -Co to za notatki?-Dopytywała się Astrid. -Plany twierdzy łowców smoków, rozpiski wart oraz najgorszych katów.-Odpowiedział brunet. -Co ty chcesz niby zrobić, co?-Spytała nieco zmartwiona blondynka. -Odbić szystkich więźniów, Astrid. Zamierzam zasiać ziarno zamętu w szeregach łowców, a przy okazji zemścić się za zabójstwo Aegira, który mi wtedy pomagał. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie poradzisz sobie tam sam, nawet z twoimi umiejętnościami. -Co sugerujesz? -Weź wszystkich jeźdzców. W końcu każdy jeździec ci się przyda.-Zaproponowała blondynka, a przed oczmi Czkawki pojawiła się wizja ze snów, kiedy to wszyscy smoczy jeźdzcy byli torturowani bardzo okrutniej. Na to brunet nie mógł się zgodzić. -Nie mogę. Jeśli cokolwiek by się stało, to tylko ja zostane pojmany, a nie my wszyscy. -Jeśli cię złapią, to już nie damy rady cię odbić. Musimy tam lecieć wszyscy!-Astrid starała się przemówić do rozumu Czkawce, lecz ten nie dawał za wygraną. -Zanim tam polecę, to minie jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu. Poza tym, wszystko mam już prawie zaplanowane. Zostały mi do ustalenia tylko najdrobniejsze szczegóły. No i w szeregach łowców miałem dwie wtyki. Jedna już nie żyje, a mój drugi kontakt ma się dobrze. On mnie o wszystkim informował, gdy byłem przetrzymywany w niewoli. Późnym południem, Czkawka skierował się do kuźni Pyskacza, by tam wykonać nowy pancerz, gdyż jeego stary został zniszczony przez łowców smoków. Na szczęście brunet miał plany swojego pancerza i nie musiał zaczynać od zera. W pocie czoła wykuwał różne elementy, z których miała powstać zbroja. Wykonanie jej było niezwykle skomplikowane, ze względu na różne mechanizmy, które miały wysówać ukryte ostrza i właśnie to przysporzyło Czkawce największych kłopotów. -Co tam tworzysz, młody?-Zapytał Pyskacz, wchodząc do kuźni. -Zbroję. Poprzednią zniszczyli mi łowcy.-Odparł brunet, odkładając młot, by chwilę odpocząć. -Pomóc ci w czymś? -W sumie to tak, dzięki Pyskacz. Będę potrzebował takiego mechanizmu.-Rzekł Czkawka, pokazując schemat zbroi i wskazując na odpowiednie miejsce.-Dzięki temu będę mógł używać swojego ukrytego ostrza. -Robi się.-Powiedział Pyskacz, po czym wziął się do pracy. Przez cały czas ani Pyskacz, ani Czkawka nie odezwali się. Byli całkowicie pochłonięci swoją pracą, co bardzo odpowiadało Czkawce, który musiał się skupic na swojej pracy. Skończyli dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy zbroja była gotowa do użycia, choć potrzebowałą jeszcze kilku elementów. Jednak narazie nie przeszkadzało to Czkawce, który założył swój pancerz, by sprawdzić czy pasuje. Po skończonej pracy, brunet ruszył do swojego pokoju. Był całkowicie zmęczony pracą w kuźni nad zbroją, więc od razu położył się spać. Następnego dnia, z samego rana, Czkawka miał zamiar pogadać z swoim ojcem. Chłopak chciał się dowiedzieć, ile zawiązanych sojuszy ma Berk. MIało to dla bruneta ogromne znaczenie, gdyż miał on zamiar w przyszłości zaatakować łowców smoków, którzy mają wielką armię, ale potrzebował do tego znacznych sił, by stworzyć wyzwanie dla Drago. -Tato, musimy pogadać.-Rzekł Czkawka, widząc Stoika siedzącego przy palenisku. -Mam nadzieję, że postanowiłeś zgodzić się zostać wodzem.-Odparł mężczyzna. -Nie o to mi chodzi. Chcę się dowiedzieć, z kim mamy zawiązane traktaty. -A po co cita wiadomość, synu? -Mam zamiar w przyszłości wyzwać Drago na wojnę, a do tego będę potrzebował silnej armii. Jest mi to niezbędna do tego, aby między ludźmi, a smokami zapanował pokój. -To szaleństwo, Czkawka! -Też mi się to nie podoba, tato, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Albo my, albo łowcy. Prędzej, czy później oni i tak zaatakują. -No dobrze. Sojuszy mamy niewiele, do naszych sojuszników zaliczają się Łupieżcy, Krwawe Młoty oraz Wilcze Kły. Każdy z nich jest gotów przyjść nam z pomocą, jednak aby spełnić twoje cele, będą nam potrzebne znacznie większe siły. Inaczej czeka na nas porażka. Czkawka przez całe południe trenował z smoczymi jeźdzcami. Brunet chciał dojść do swojej dawnej formy, ale nic mu nie wychodziło. Jakby stracił swoją szybkość. Był to dla Czkawki prawdziwy cios, bo od dawna nie wyobrażał siebie jako słabeusza, niepotrafiącego posługiwać się mieczem. Jego gorszą formę zauważyli jego przyjaciele, którzy także widzieli lekkie załamanie Czkawki. W pewnej chwili chłopak padł na kolana, upuszczając miecz, miał on przed swoimi oczami widok zakrytej twarzy kata, po jego ciele spływał zimny pot, a on sam znów czuł uderzenia kija z kolcami, kopania pancernymi butami, a także przypalanie rozżażonym żelazem. Cały świat rozmył się, pozostawiając zakrytą twarz kata, który śmiał się głośno z krzyków Czkawki. Chłopak wił się po kamiennej posadzce, aż nagle nie odzyskał świadomości. Otwierając oczy, czuł potworny ból ogarniający jego ciele. Widział zmartwionych przyjaciół, niewiedzących, co mają zrobić. Czkawka wstał z posadzki areny, udając, że wszystko w porządku i nic nie mówiąc wyszedł z areny. Nagle cały strach do niego powrócił. Mimo że Czkawka nie przebywał w twierdzy. Brunet czym prędzej skierował się do domu, a następnie do swojego pokoju. Tam opadł na swoje łóżko i zamknął swoje oczy. Ciągle widział obraz zakrytej twarzy kata, który stawał się coraz mniej wyraźny. Chwilę później do jego pokju weszła Astrid. -Wszystko dobrze?-Zapytała. -Jaką wersję chcesz poznać?-Spytał Czkawka. -Tą prawdziwą.-Odparła Astrid, zaniepokojona stanem zdrowia psychicznym i fizycznym swojego przyjaciela. -To nic nie jest dobrze. Widziałem obraz kata, który mnie torturował, czułem każde udeżenie, słyszałem każdy swój krzyk, a do tego dręczą mnie koszmary. Wszystko, co robiłem do tej pory to tylko nieudolne próby zapomnienia o wszystkim.-Wyżalił się brunet. -Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, to my zawsze cię wesprzemy, Czkawka.-Powiedziała Astrid, siadając koło Czkawki. -To nie jest coś, w czym możecie mi pomóc. Muszę się z tym uporać sam, bo inaczej będzie mnie to dręczyło do końca życia. -Z tym sobie nie poradzisz. Nikt by z tym sobie sam nie poradził, a ty o tym wiesz. Prędzej czy później dostaniesz przez to obłędu, a wioska cie potrzebuje, pamiętaj o tym.-Powiedziała Astrid, po czym wyszła. Czkawka siedział cały czas na swoim łóżku i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Myślał cały czas o słowach Astrid. Około wieczora, Czkawka poszedł do kuźni Pyskacza, by tam dokończyć swój pancerz. Zostało mu bardzo niewiele do dokończenia, więc nawet nie prosił Pyskacza o pomoc. W całkowitym milczeniu, Czkawka skończył swoja robotę pół godziny później. Rozdział XXXI: Nowe sojusze. Kilka tygodni później, Czkawka całkowicie powrócil do swojego dawnego trybu życia. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej męczyły go koszmary, które przeżył w twierdzy łowców smoków, na torturach, ale starał się nie dawać poznać tego po sobie. Było to bardzo trudne, ponieważ z każdym ponownym przeżyciem tortur, brunet stawał się coraz bardziej...obłąkany. Coraz trudniej było mu się skupić, co nie uszło uwadze jego przyjaciołom. -Co się z tobą dzieje, Czkawka?-Zapytał Sączysmark, widząc poraz kolejny swojego kuzyna, w niezbyt dobrym stanie. Jak Czkawka był kompletnie nieskupiony oraz miał dziwne nerwowe zachowanie, jakby się czegoś bał. Chodził spięty, a w jego oczach widać było obłęd. -Nic.-Odparł krótko Czkawka. -Nie kłam. Przecież widzimy.-Powiedziała Astrid. '...''' Z dnia na dzień, Czkawka czuł się coraz lepiej. Jego stan psychiczny był w o wiele lepszym stanie, przez co zaczynał myśleć normalnie. Pozwoliło mu to zająć się swoimi planami rozprawienia się z Drago. Oczywiście najpierw musiał zająć się sojuszami i znienawidzoną dyplomacją. Zamierzał on najpierw polecieć do najbliższego, potencjalnego sojusznika, którym był Dagur. Był on co prawda wrogo nastawiony do Czkawki, ale groźba wpadnięcia pod kontrolę Drago powinna pomóc. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania